I Turn To You"
by Shasta O'Reilly
Summary: Being a high school senior can be hard stuff. Friendships are taken to the test. Integrates NMListees and Newsies actors.
1. Chapter 1

"I Turn to You"

"I Turn to You"

By Ashley "Shasta"

Dedicated to Caroline Lucy who never made it to her senior year

RIP

Also I want to dedicate this to my sole motivator to finish this…who wrote FF FF FF! Countless times in my gb…LIZ!…whoa this is giving her WAY to much credit…sole motivator?! Hehe

Cast: 

Listees and old listees:

Ashley-Shasta

Gen-Gen

Rachel-Owl

Blake-Key

Stephanie-West

Jess-Copper

Liz-Spot/July

Jessica-Ace

Anna-Pearl

Nina-Cone

Kelli-Patch

Nonlistees:

Caroline, Su, Sheila, Dan, Chelsea, Tasha, Vicki, Bryan, Erika

Disclaimer: Jack Kelly and Dave are property of Disney and the other actors portrayed as characters are fictional. Don't sue me! 

Authors Note:

This Newsies Fanfiction is totally unlike any other you will read out there, I didn't know whether to actually put this in the Newsies Fanfiction part of this site. This isn't a time travel, this isn't newsies being newsies, this is a story based somewhat on real life, but mainly fictional. I placed the newsies boys in a real life scene: high school. They are normal guys, only some of their personalities from the movie come through in the story. I use their real names mostly, as well as the girl characters I used. Some of you may understand the pressures of senior year, especially the last few months, what with prom and all. I have tried my best to capture this time in my life, being started in the March of my senior year of high school. I finished it a year and 2 months later, after I finished my freshman year in college. It is very long, but well worth your read. This is the first FF I have finished, and I am very proud of it. Some subjects might offend you, but this is as real as its going to get. The sequel will deal with freshman year of college and the transitions the friends in this story take, as well as new friendships which blossom along the way, along with the change of personality between a few of the main major characters from I Turn To You. Please take the time to read this and review it at the end, or at the end of each chapter, whichever you like. Thank you!!

Ashley/ Shasta

Chapter 1

Ashley placed her car in park and turned off the engine. 'This place is becoming more and more of a jailhouse everyday." she thought, gathering her books out of the back seat. Heading up the third tear she wished she could just graduate already.

"Ashley!" A girl with olive skin and long black hair hurried to catch up to the other. "How was your vacation?"

"Hey Caroline, mine was alright. Too short."

"Tell me about it! There were soooo many hot guys in florida. You would not believe!"

"Did you bring them with you?"

"Yea," Caroline patted her butt. "They're right here in my back pocket."

"Wow, they must be pretty small." A third girl joined their party on the stairs.

"Hey Gen!" The 2 girls said in chorus

"Damn girl, you are so tan!" Ashley hid behind her jacket, hiding her pale white skin. "I refuse to stand anywhere near you!" Gen just giggled and stuck out her tongue. 

The 3 girls reached the top of the stairs and attempted to make their way through the sophomores located in the hall above the stairs. 

"I've given up caring, I just shove." Ashley muttered pushing the underclassmen out of the way. Caroline, of course, upon trying to push a sophomore out of the way, ended up apologizing and latching on to Ashley as they managed to escape the insanity. 

"I hate that hallway. I'll see you guys later." Gen headed off into the C section to her locker.

"Bye." Caroline and Ashley called back.

The 2 girls headed off to the A section, soon to join the other thousand students making their way to class.

* ***

Fourth period finally began and Ashley was heading down to lunch. At her table were the usual group of friends: Nina and Vicki were in one section laughing to themselves, Gabe, Caroline and Jack were across from them, Tasha was sitting by herself half talking to Nina and Vicki, half flirting with Jack. Ashley took her seat next to Caroline. 

"Hey kids," she offered a greeting, hugging Caroline. 

"Hey," Jack nodded over his sandwich and Gabe responded with his usual grunt.

Tasha just smiled. 'God she looks naked without Chelsea...' Ashley thought, taking out her brown paper bag lunch. 

The other girls offered their round of heys. The table was pretty quiet after that, as it usually was; people just didtheir homework and ate and slept. Ashley not having any homework to do, leaned over Caroline who was engulfed in 'Like Water for Chocolate,' and started chatting with Gabe.

"Where's Liz?" Ashley started

"Hell if I care."

"What happened now?"

"What else? She doesn't leave MY business alone."

"Can't you guys ever just get along?" Caroline threw in.

Gabe just shook his head. "I'm getting chips. Ashley, you're coming with me."

Ashley just rolled her eyes and pulled out her wallet. "Whatever you say, boss."

Gabe just smirked back at her. "You know what Ash?" He didn't wait for her defiant 'I don't care' before continuing, "Liz thinks she rules the world, me included. You should--"

"I'm NOT getting involved. She's my friend too. I don't see why you can't be nice to her once in a while." She pulled out a dollar, "Chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles." she said to the lunch lady. "Man that woman is EVIL." She whispered to Gabe.

Gabe wasn't paying attention. "I AM nice. Why can't you ever be on my side?"

"Oh don't pout. I'm not on either side when it comes to you two. And you are NOT always nice."

"Whatever." He gave the lady his 75 cents. "You just never have liked me."

"Oh shut up Gabe. I have but you do have a tendency to be....well...a pain in the ass."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Gabe laughed throwing his arm around Ashley's shoulder. Ashley just rolled her eyes and took her seat.

"Mmmmm...that looks good!" Caroline grabbed Ashley's spoon and took a bite. "Thank you. It is!" Her eyes never came out of the book.

"No prob." Ashley just shook her head. After the quiet hour was up, the bell rang and the group split up.

"Ash wait up." Jack called up to her.

"What's up?"

"You know I love you."

"Ok what do you want now?"

Jack just laughed. "Ok you got me. Can you please tell Tasha to leave me alone? I don't like her! Jon does-tell her to chase HIM!"

"It's not up to me. I'm not really friends with her anymore."

"What? Since when? I could have sworn you were."

"Jack, how dense ARE you? Ever since Chelsea moved here last year, we've stopped talking."

"Oh...yea. Right." Jack just shook his head. "But can ya please just talk to her? I mean you don't have to buy her dinner or anything, just a quick, leave jack alone!" Jack gave his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I'll mention it when I see her without Chelsea." 

"Thank you!" Jack tried to kiss her but she pushed him off 

"You are so pathetic. Now go to class!" Ashley said pushing open the door. 

"Fine. Bye!" He blew her a corny kiss and headed off to talk to some of his hockey buddies as Ashley made her way through the hall.

"Boys. They're all the same." Ashley turned at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey Liz. I hear you and Gave not getting along?"

"News travels fast. Did the big boy tell ya?"

"Yea."

"Figures. I really can't stand that kid...he's such an immature little brat..." Liz continued to babble as they entered their psych class. 

****

2:09. Could this period be ANY slower? Ashley sighed. Jack was being obnoxious, tapping his pen on his desk, which was driving EVERYONE up the wall. Ashley suddenly turned around and snatched the pen away from him.

"Hey!--" he said surprised

"Thank you!" Erika said slapping Jack on the back of his head.

Jack just groaned. Luckily the bell sounded and the day was over. Ashley tossed Jack back his pen and headed out the door.

"Ash," Erika said giving Ashley's bag a tug. "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Yea sure. Meet me in 10 minutes at the community entrance."

"Thanks!" The 2 girls parted , Erika in one direction, and Ashley right into Gabe.

Gabe nodded at her. "Tell Liz to call me."

"Am I now a messenger for Gabriel Damon Incorporated?" Gabe just

laughed. "Fine, I will. Trying to make amends?"

"NO!" he retaliated. "Just tell her..to uh call me."

"Ok."

They both opened their lockers and grabbed their stuff.

"So...did Liz say anything about me?"

"Yea she did. She called you an immature littl--"

"Ok, I meant something POSITIVE." he said getting his macho look on his face. "I am NOT immature."Gabe slammed his locker shut. 

"Hey guys!" Trey said punching Ashley and Gabe in the arms.

"Ow!" Ashley winced. 'Could he hit less harder next time?'

"Ash, you givin Jess a ride home?"

"NO I'm NOT. Jess has a boyfriend so that means she UNAVAILABLE! Want me to spell it out?"

Trey just grinned. "A boy can dream can't he?"

"I shudder to think what you dream about." 

Trey and Gabe just smiled. "That's what we're here for!" Gabe laughed, giving Ashley a headlock. 

"I'm starting to understand the true meaning of the immature HORNY brat thing." Gabe tightened his grip. 

"Gabe, she can sue for sexual harassment you know." Liz said sweeping past, glaring. 

From underneath her hair Ashley called out, "Oh Liz, Gabe says to call him."

"I see he's using his trusty translator." Liz snapped back.

"Whoa, Liz what the hell is wrong with you?" Ashley said pushing Gabe off.

"Nothing. It's just you always seem to be on HIS side." 

"I am not! I'm on NEITHER side. Chill Liz." Ashley waved to Erika. "Bye guys. Gabe, Liz, one word of advice-don't kill each other ok? Bye Trey."

"Bye" Liz sighed pushing her way to her car. She wasn't about to talk to Gabe right now. Luckily Gabe didn't even try. 

"Bye Ash." Trey called and Gabe did his infamous grunt. 

"Does he ever talk?" Erika giggled. "All he seems to do is grunt."

****

Ashley pulled into Erika's driveway. "I'll be glad when senior year is OVER. I'll see you later!" The 2 girls hugged and Ashley pulled out of the driveway.

'Since when do we not get along anymore?' Ashley pondered. It seems that their group of friends never got along anymore. Actually the whole senior class was going through an I-Hate-You phase and no one got along anymore.

"And now we have some new music from Vitamin C, going out to the class of 2000. It's called 'Graduation-Friends Forever'..."

The radio started to play a new song, which soon had Ashley teary eyed.

'Damn. I do like my friends, but can't we just get along for 2 milliseconds?!' Ashley muttered as she pulled down her driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2

Chapter 2

(NOTE: The scene in the Psychology class actually happened, along with some of the conversations. I did not make it up so don't think I'm some kind of sick freak!)

"Happy hump day!" Caroline said jumping on Jess' back.

"Thanks, now get off!" Jess shrugged the slight girl off. 

"How is my chica?" Caroline chirped. She always managed to sound just like a bird.

"Good! Davey came over last night…" Jess grinned.

"Oh la la…get some tutoring done?!" Caroline laughed as Jess turned crimson.

"Some…" she giggled.

"You 2 are sooo cute!" The two girls joined their group in their usual hanging place-the hallway-before school. They took their seat next to Ashley and Jessica (AKA. Ace) who were laughing hysterically about something.

"Hey girls!" Ashley hiccuped out. Ace tried saying something but she was laughing so hard that it just came out as a burst of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Jess asked.

"You had to be here!" Ace and Ashley fell into another round of laughter before settling down a bit.

"Rachel!" The group shouted as she walked up. 

Rachel took a bow. "Yes the wonderful and amazing Rachel has arrived. You may all kiss my feet now." She took her seat next to Su, across from Sheila and Dan. "The Caribbean was great. It was soooo warm." She said wickedly to Ashley and Ace who had stayed home all vacation.

"Ah shut up. I heard it rained." Ace smiled back.

"Yea, it did. But I heard it SNOWED here." Rachel stuck out her tongue and through her gum wrapper at Dan and Sheila who were getting alittle too "friendly". "There are children in the premises!" she said covering her eyes. "It hurts! Mommy it hurts!"

"I wonder why there couldn't have been a hurricane so you would have been stuck there." Sheila smiled sweetly throwing the gum wrapper back at Rachel. 

"You wish honey, but I am here to make your life a living hell." Rachel smiled back launching a full out gum wrapper war that had everyone involved.

"Whoa kids! We're in school not the playground." Mr. Frizzomatic said walking between us. As soon as his head of hair entered the classroom the war continued.

The bell then rang and they were forced to abandon their sport. 

"Come on Ash," Caroline said grabbing her arm and dragging her up, "we're off to battle the evil photography gods!" 

"Bye guys! Have fun!" everyone exchanged goodbyes and headed down different stairwells.

****

Submerged in developing chemicals, Caroline, Ashley and Megan sat talking in the darkroom.

"Have you noticed lately that no one is getting along anymore?" Megan said flipping her picture over.

"Yea. Nina's writing a column in the paper about it." 

"Good for her." Megan said snottily. Her and Nina had not gotten along since the 8th grade field trip to Washington DC. Megan still held a grudge about what happened, but Nina had gotten over it.

"Oohh Megan, I sense hostility." Caroline said shooting her a glance.

"I'm not being hostile. Did you read Nina's LAST article? It was based on me and I know it!"

"Meg you think EVERYONE'S against you. She didn't write that about you, I know that for a fact." Ashley said grabbing her pictures as she left the room, mumbling something about hating chemicals.

"What's Ashley's problem?" Megan said as soon as the door closed. 

"Nothing. What's yours?" Caroline shot back, following Ashley out of the darkroom. Caroline could only stand Megan for short amounts of time. This was not one of those times.

Megan just sighed. She couldn't wait to get to college so she could meet all new friends. She was sick of these.

****

Liz, Rachel, Jess and Ashley sat in their usual corner in their psychology class, giggling away at something or other. 

Ashley sighed. "He is SO hot."

Liz just laughed. "You're so cute Ash, why don't you ask him to prom?"

"Ohhh" Rachel groaned. "Did you HAVE to mention prom?" Her head hit the desk with a loud thud.

"I think she's dead now." Ashley said poking Rachel. "And NO I'm NOT asking him!" Secretly she knew she would but she liked to put up a show about how she WASN'T going to! 

Him turned out to be the boy sitting across the room. The boy with blond hair that was out of control, named Bryan. He was the "sarcastic son of a beeeyatch" as Rachel and Ashley most often called him. But weren't they all?

The lesson that day was to write on a piece of paper what you would do if you had the chance to and not get caught or identified with it. After much thinking they turned in their responses. As the teacher read them aloud, he came across the rob the bank a few times, have sex a couple times and right toward the end, he hesitated. Then proceeded to read off one that read:

'I would murder, kidnap, and rape in no particular order, every girl under 19.'

The room went dead silent and everyone started edging away from each other. 

"Who wrote that?" Jess said after a few moments.

"Can't tell." The teacher said, for not even him knew.

"You have to tell us!" Liz said. "I want to know who it is so I can stay 200 feet away from this kid." The other kids, boys and girls included, nodded their agreement.

"That's just sick and scary. What a psycho." Ashley whispered to Rachel.

Bryan automatically held up his hands. "I didn't do it! Mine was the line people up and run down the row smacking them! I SWEAR!" He was always the one getting blamed for this, but they all knew he wouldn't say something that stupid. 

"It could be a girl." Jenny said from across the room.

"A girl would rape another girl?" Bryan asked. The room was quiet for alittle longer before the teacher continued to read them off.

The psychotic message through stayed on everyone's mind as they continued through the day.

****

The Next Day…

7th period lunch was known for its opinionated people. Ashley was sitting next to Gabe, Nina and Liz. The others included Su, Jess, Ace, Rachel, Dan, Sheila and Chelsea. The mysterious rape note was still a hot topic and they were still discussing it at great length.

"Ok, Morgan said it wasn't his-his was short." Jess threw in.

"Morgan would be the only one to even THINK of that!" Liz said popping her gum bubble.

"That's not true. He is a sicko but he swears he didn't write it. But there isn't anyone else who I can think of that would do it." Jess said.

Nina laughed, getting some queer looks. "You guys sound like the FBI! But ummm…it was probably just meant to be a funny joke."

"It wasn't funny though." Ashley added in. "The room went DEAD silent. And we're NEVER quiet."

"Yea I mean that scared us." Rachel added.

"Couldn't a girl have written it?" Ace asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Could've been. But I doubt it." Liz said.

"But really-what girl would say she would rape other girls? Guys would say that." Dan added.

"But most of us aren't that stupid." Gabe said fiddling with his bottle cap.

"But this was anonymous, you could get away with it." Ashley said.

"Well that's just sick." Gabe muttered.

"Oh, I'm surprised Gabe. You would find that sort of thing sick? I thought you would find it amusing." Liz spat out, still bitter about whatever happened during or after Spring break. 

"Jesus Christ Liz. Shut up!" Gabe shouted getting defensive.

"Liz that was harsh. Just let it go already, whatever it is." Ashley snapped.

Liz threw her hair over her shoulder. "Fine. I'll just go! No one seems to fucking care anymore." She got up and left, leaving everyone alittle confused.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Jess asked.

"N-"

"Shut up Gabe." Ashley glared at him. "No, let her get it out of her system."

The others agreed and went back to talking, while Gabe just sat and sulked.

****

Chelsea never felt as if she belonged in the group. Most of her friends were juniors and her best friend was Tasha who wasn't really part of this group either. She had been so nice when Chelsea had first moved here. So was everyone else for that matter. Jess, Liz, Ashley (even though they really didn't get along), Ace, Rachel, Blake and many others. They were so nice but they were too overwhelming. They always had something to say, while Chelsea did not. And once Tasha broke ties with them, they lost contact with Chelsea too. 

As she watched Ashley, Gabe and Liz go through another spat, (seems those 3 always do nowadays) she wondered what it would be like to be a big part in the group like Ashley or Liz was. To be liked by everyone. And she wished they would be nicer to Gabe. Chelsea had this thing for him that only Tasha knew about. But Chelsea knew that she would never be a big part of any group here, they were all too much of a soap opera for her.

Which was so true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Patch may enjoy the beginning of this! =)

The rain had begun second period and by sixth, it was a torrential downpour. 

"Looks like lacrosse will be canceled." Trey said to Bryan, as they sat at their lab table. 

Blake sighed from across the way. "I wish I was still in Hawaii…" 

"Oh stop complaining." Kelly said turning around from the lab table behind theirs. "At least you got to go somewhere WARM."

"At least you WENT somewhere." Ashley muttered.

"Yea, Canada. Major excitement there." Kelly rolled her eyes and giggled. She had a huge crush on Trey and he was watching her! She would have fainted, but then it would be too obvious!

Ashley and Blake went back to their lab, attempting to line up the pins in a mirror. Bryan and Trey sat opposite watching them.

"Would you like to help?" Ashley offered a pin to the 2 boys,

"Nope." Bryan backed up smiling. 

"Ha!" Trey laughed continuing to play his computer game. "You girls must think I'm crazy."

"You two suck." Blake muttered.

"I know. And damn proud of it!" Bryan said stretching and grinning at the 2 glaring girls.

'Damn, why does he have to be so hot?!' Ashley shook her head. 'Too bad he's so damn annoying.'

"God I hate physics. It's too hard!" Ashley moaned. "I'm sooo not going to pass this quarter."

"Want me to tutor you?!" Trey looked up with amusement in his eyes.

"I don't need 'tutoring'. Especially from you!" Ashley knew very well what Trey's tutoring sessions entailed. 

Trey just smiled. "Just call if you ever need some tutoring." Trey winked at me ((Hehe BLINK!)) and then punched Bryan back after his little hitting session. Ashley then continued to elbow Kelly who she knew would love some tutoring by Trey.

****

Chels!" Tasha screeched as she ran up to her friend. "Guess what?!"

"What?"

"Ashley just told me that Jon likes ME!" The two girls bounced up and down. "Do you think I should invite him to our party?" she asked.

"YES! Forget Jack! You've got better chances with Jon!" Chelsea smiled evilly as she thought up a plan, which usually meant trouble for Tasha. "We will discuss this later!" Chels gave Tasha a smile and waved. 

Chelsea and Tasha parted, Tasha to Art History, and Chelsea to the library to find Caroline. Chelsea pushed open the doors and headed in to find Caroline sitting at a table in the back. 

"Hey Chels!" Caroline smiled up at her. "What's up?"

"EVERYTHING! You coming to Tasha's party?"

"Sure thang! Is Tasha going to try to hook up with Jack again?" Caroline grimaced at the thought. 

"No not this time! Thank god!" Chelsea laughed "She's failing miserably with him. BUT she's inviting Jon!"

"Jon? I didn't know they were friends."

"They're not….yet! Ashley heard from someone that he likes Tash, so I was thinking…"

"Oh! I smell setup!" Caroline giggled.

"Yep! I'm going to set them up at the party-much to her dismay!"

"I know, she HATES being set up!"

"Yea, BUT she won't hate this one!" The 2 girls laughed as they discussed their plans, stopping short when Jon walked in.

"Jon!" Caroline shouted waving at him.

"Hey Caroline, hey Chelsea. Where's Tasha?" Jon asked sitting down next to Chelsea.

"She has class now." Chelsea replied. "Hey, we're having a party this weekend-on Saturday- you want to come?"

"Sure who's gonna be there?"

"Well, me and Tasha of course, Caroline, Jack Kelly, Nik, Michael, a whole bunch of people."

"Cool. I'll be there!" He said smiling and getting up. "I gotta go-see you girls later."

"Bye!" the 2 girls echoed each other, squealing at the prospect of setting Jon and Tasha up. 

****

School had ended and as usual everyone was headed for Starbucks or Carvel, the only 2 hangouts in town, besides the gas station. 

Ashley and Gabe were sitting by themselves with their frappacinos discussing something at great length.

"So, what you're telling me is that you don't CARE about Liz?" Ashley said getting angry.

"No…I just don't-"

"Care. You don't care."

"No!" Gabe was getting flustered. "I don't…I don't mind that Liz didn't call me. She doesn't like me…"

"Oh yes she does Gabriel," Ashley only used his full name when she was angry with him or if he did something really nice but since this was not the occasion, she used it in a mean sense. "You DO mind that she didn't call you. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well maybe I shouldn't lookatcha then." He growled, "I don't care that she didn't call."

"Ughh…Gabriel, you are HOPELESS! You DO care- now admit it!"

It looked as if he was having a lobotomy, but finally she got it out of him. "Yea I do care. Why can't she just be nice and call? She's been such a bitch lately. Maybe Emmaus next weekend will change that."

"I doubt it. Maybe for the first week but not after that."

"Yea well we can wish. Whatever. She's just got a pole stuck up her ass."

"Ok that was mean. YOU are the one with the pole up his ass!"

"I do not!" Gabe crossed his arms and grunted, doing his I'm-not-going-to-listen-to-you act.

"Whatever. Have you decided who to take to prom?"

Gabe just shrugged. Thank god Jack walked in the door cause the conversation was going dead. 

"Hey kiddos!" Jack said taking a chair. Close behind him was Dave and Jess who waved before heading off to the table in the corner.

"Whadoya want?" Dave said removing his coat.

"Just a tall mocha frapp." She answered. Soon Davey returned with her order and his café latte, taking his seat opposite her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Davey asked.

"Are you going to ask me to prom?"

"Umm…I didn't think I had to. I mean we've been going out for two years. It kinda comes with the package."

"Well it would be nice and romantic if you did ask me…I know we've been going out for a while and all...but it would make this special, not just something that we have to go to because we're a couple."

"Ok…will you go to prom with me Jess?!" Jess started laughing, Davey sounded so ridiculous!!

"Say it like you mean it!"

He just smiled. "How bout I just surprise ya?"

"Alright. But you better hurry up before I find someone else!" She winked at him as he frowned at her.

**

Jack sensed some tension between Gabe and Ashley as he sat down, which wasn't really surprising. It was always either Gabe and Ashley who were fighting, or Gabe and Liz or just all three. It never ceased, it was ALWAYS an ongoing battle.

"So, Ash, uh, are you going to Tasha's party?" Jack asked breaking the ice.

"I didn't know I was invited." Ashley grumbled, playing with her straw.

"Well, you're coming with me cause I DON'T want to be forced to hang with Tasha the whole night."

"And I should be forced to hang with you?" Ashley fought up a smile. "Sure I'll go. Always love a party. This one should be interesting though."

"Why interesting?" Jack suddenly didn't trust Ashley anymore. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" Ashley laughed.

"Ah, NO- I'm SO not going to get set up with Tasha."

"Oh, it doesn't involve you! Why does everything have to involve you?!" Jack sighed with relief, and Gabe just grunted. 

"I can't stand Chelsea." Was his only reply.

"Can you stand ANYBODY?" Ashley asked the rhetorical question.

Gabe just stared back. She was almost like Liz. But Ashley didn't hold grudges like Liz did, which is why he put up with her. Which is why he liked her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ****

Chapter 4

Kelly and Trey arrived at Tasha's at the same time.

"Hey Babes" he poked Kelly in the shoulder until she complained. They weren't the greatest of friends but at least they got along, much to Kelly's happiness. 

Jack and Ashley arrived shortly after, trailed by Gabe who didn't really want to be there. 

Ace was standing near the window with Blake. "Whoa, did I miss something?"

"What?" Rachael said looking around.

"Are Jack and Ashley together?"

"No, I don't think so." Blake answered.

"Shoot. I wanted them to be. They're cute." The topics of conversation then entered the room and split like molecules reconfirming what Blake had just said. 

Tasha and Chelsea were intently watching the crowd for Jon, who as of now, was not there. "Ohhh, there's Gabe…" Chelsea drifted off.

"I can't decide which girl he's fallen for-Liz or Ashley." Tasha said upon hearing her comment. 

"I wish me…" Chelsea sighed

"You 2 are soooo not alike."

"Opposites attract. At least when I'm around him I don't fight with him."

"Instead he doesn't talk at all!" Tasha said sarcastically. "Those 3 are just so…I don't know. It should be interesting though to see which girl he goes with."

"Oh no. There's Jack. With Ashley." Chelsea sighed

Tasha groaned. "I forgot he was coming."

"And when was she invited?"

"He probably invited her. Are they together or something?" Chelsea regretted asking that.

"Probably, just to spite me!" Tasha frowned at the 2 as they walked in the door. Tasha hadn't gotten along with Ashley since she broke ties with the group. No hard feelings or anything, but Tasha still didn't like seeing "her guy" with Ashley. 

"Well, the parties going well…." Chelsea tried to change the topic, which wasn't really being changed, but we'll pretend. 

"No it's not. Jon isn't here, Jack just walked in with…HER, and I'm guyless." Tasha moaned. "Why me?"

"I'm guyless…for the moment." Chelsea smiled and got up to leave, seeing Gabe sitting by himself. "I'm going to talk to Gabe." Tasha just sighed. She knew Chelsea's attempts were in vain, the boy wasn't going to open up to her. Talking to him was like talking with a brick, only you might have more luck getting a brick to talk. Chelsea's head popped back in the door. "Oh, and I don't know what you're worried about, Jon just walked in." Tasha grinned and got up to go say 'hi'.

Ashley found Caroline sitting with Kelly and Trey outside on the backporch. "Hey guys!" Everyone smiled and said hello back. Trey was sitting next to Kelly and Ashley made a face at Caroline. One of those faces that meant 'what is going on between those 2?!' Caroline just shrugged back. 

"I got my prom dress today." Caroline smiled and continued to describe it in detail. 

"It sounds sooo pretty!" Kelly said. "I wish I could have a dress like that! I wish I had a date for that matter…"

"Don't we all…" Ashley sighed. 

"Go with Jack!" Caroline elbowed her.

"What?"

"Yea, go with Jack! He'd go wid ya!" Trey smiled. 

"Maybe, maybe! Gosh, prom is way over a month away…do we have to worry about it now?!" Ashley whined, trying desperately to change the topic.

"I second that!" Kelly added. "How bout some ice cream…I'm sure Tasha has some somewhere." The four got up and went in search in Tasha's freezer for some ice cream and pulled out some chocolate brownie stuff. 

"Hey Jon," Tasha said walking up to him. "Want anything to drink?"

"Hey Tash, no thanks. Not really thirsty. Plus I can't stay long." Tasha frowned inside, she didn't want him to leave already! "Where's Nik?"

"I haven't a clue." Tasha glanced around and spotted him over by the TV. "There he is." She pointed in the direction and followed Jon over.

"Hey Nik," Jon greeted his friend who nodded in his direction and looked at Tasha and back at Jon. 

"You two…" He made gestures which had to mean 'are you together?' Both looked at each other and grinned. 

"Not that I know of…" Jon said. Tasha turned bright red and excused herself to find Chelsea.

As she approached the couch in the living room where she saw Chelsea hopelessly talking up Gabe, loud voices were heard coming from outside on the deck. "Oh boy." Tasha muttered as she headed in that direction, hoping none of her parents' furniture would end up being thrown around the lawn. 

****

Su and Sheila were going at it, yelling every profanity they could think of at each other. No one knew what the fight was about, and to tell you the truth, they didn't either at this point. Su was angry, that was all she knew, angry at Sheila, and in order for Sheila, her best friend to get her angry, it had to be BAD. Sheila on the other hand had no idea why Su was angry, but she was so caught up in the fight that she was very angry by now. Su said something out of line and Sheila reacted by pushing her. Su crashed through the table and then, into the pool. The crowd that had now formed around them, started to laugh, but was quickly quieted when Su came screeching out of the pool, at Sheila. That was when Dan and Trey came to stop Su from doing any damage. They pulled the 2 girls away from each other and life continued at the party.

****

"Man, that was some fight!" Jack grinned from his seat at the table where the 5 had been eating ice cream. 

"I thought Su was gonna kill Sheila! Did you see the look on her face?" Trey, "the hero", commented as he played with his spoon.

"That is going to leave some scars. I don't think they'll be on speaking terms on Monday." Kelly said watching Trey out of the corner of her eye. 

"Definitely, I wonder what made them so mad? They're best friends!" Ashley said looking towards the pool and laughing remembering how Su fell in. "That was funny though"

"Sure was!" Jack laughed. "Anyone up for a swim?" He looked around at everyone at the table and finally got a few yes's. 

"Well then, come on!" He jumped up and fully clothed, jumped in the pool. Ashley, Caroline and Trey just looked on, wondering if they should join him. 

"He's crazy man…" Trey said scratching his head, "But you gotta hand it to him…let's go!" He ran off into the pool and was shortly followed by Caroline, Ashley and Kelly, who had to stop to take off their shoes.

******

Around 12:30, the party started to thin out. Chelsea and Tasha once again were sitting, watching everyone leave. 

"Quite a party huh?" Chelsea said.

"Yea, tell me about it. I hope those guys in the pool didn't destroy anything.." Tasha said fidgeting with a pillow.

"Aww don't worry about it! It's a party, you gotta expect things like that. I can't believe I missed that fight though…" Chelsea smiled "Then again, maybe not! I was having a great conversation with Gabe." 

"A one sided conversation you mean?" Tasha muttered. "Jon left early, but I think there may be something there!" she smiled and looked at Chelsea who had just had her pride bashed in.

"Ok fine, Gabe didn't talk, but who says that he isn't shy?"

"Gabe? The rock? Shy?!" Tasha laughed. "I can't see that."

"What happened between Jon and you?" 

"Not much, but Nik asked if we were together and he said he didn't know… do you think that means anything?" Tasha had a dreamy look on her face and Chelsea just laughed. 

"Maybe hun, Maybe." 

*****

"Hey kids," Mrs. Kelly ruffled Jacks hair embarrassingly, and hugged Ashley. "Where's Liz?" was directed towards Gabe.

"I dunno." He muttered. 

"Oh, Ash, dear, your mom called a few hours ago. She says…oh what's her name? Ann? Anna? Well anyway, she's in the hospital and her mom said she wanted you to go visit her." 

"Anna? In the hospital? Why?" Ashley looked worried. "Jack can you take me there?" 

"Sure thing." He said goodbye to his mother again and left with Gabe and Ashley to go to the hospital. 

****

Jess was freaking out. "Why would she be in the hospital? You only go to the hospital if it's serious."

"I'm sure she's fine." Dave said trying to encourage her as he sped off down the highway. 

"No! She wouldn't be in the HOSPITAL if she was fine. She's probably in a coma, dying!"

"Calm down, Jess. They would have told us if she was dying…" Dave tried again to calm her down but his efforts weren't working. 

"That's just it! They didn't tell us because they didn't want us to worry!" Jess was practically jumping up and down in her seat from being so nervous.

"It would have been better than this." Dave mumbled under his breath, but Jess heard and gave him a bitter glare. 

*****

Liz fumbled with her car keys. Why was she always the last to know? WHY? She finally got the car started and headed out the driveway at 2 AM, which was too early for her. 

"I hope she's ok." Liz said aloud to herself. She pulled into Ace's driveway and Ace ran down the stairs. 

"Oh my God-what have you heard?" Ace was barely out of her pajamas. 

"Not much except that Anna's in the hospital."

"Why is she in the hospital?" 

"I haven't a clue." Both conversations dribbled out and they sat in silence as they flew down the quiet streets of Ridgefield. 

*****

Rachel and Gen arrived ahead of everyone else, having heard first. They rushed into the lobby and demanded of the nurse stationed there where Anna was.

"Carlen?" The nurse repeated. She sounded really annoyed, as if this wasn't important! "Ahh….Anna Carlen…room number 203 on the 4th floor."

"Umm…what floor are we on?" Ace said (can't you see her twirling her hair there?!)

"The nurse looked even more annoyed, like Ace was the DUMBEST blond ever to walk to planet. "We're on the FIRST floor." Emphasis on the first.

"Thanks." Both girls ran off towards the elevator and awaited its slow decent towards the first floor.

*****

Ashley, Jack, Gabe, Dave and Jess arrived at the same time, about 15 minutes after Rachel and Gen arrived, and ran into the lobby and confronted the same nurse, who was getting tired of all this commotion in the middle of the night. She instructed them where to go and they fled to the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. 

Rachel noticed them first and ran up to Jess and Ashley, the most shaken in the group, and pulled them into a hug, which would have been looked at strangely at any other moment since Rachel wasn't the hugging type, but we'll overlook it now. 

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Jess demanded.

"She's sleeping now." A man in a white doctor's coat said from 5 feet away. The group crowded around him to hear what was wrong. He had already given this speech to Rachel and Gen but repeated it anyway. 

"What's wrong? Why is she here?" Ashley asked.

"Well, Anna has had a small bought of meningitis. Fortunately it is the bacterial kind, but lucky for her, she is recovering nicely. Mrs. Carlen decided now would be a good time to tell you, however we weren't expecting everyone till morning." Everyone was relieved but still worried.

"Why weren't we told earlier?" Gen said, anger rising in her throat. At that moment Liz and Ace arrived, and the story had to be repeated.

"Well?" Ashley brought Gen's question back to topic after the doctor had finished his tale.

" I'm not quite sure about that. You'll have to ask Mrs. Carlen when she gets here in the morning." With that the doctor nodded at the crowd and left them sitting in the chairs outside Anna's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple weeks later, last week of March

Caroline skipped down the hall before first period began and threw the opened envelope at the first person she saw. Ace being that person, opened the letter and continued to read the contents aloud.

"Dear Caroline, It is my pleasure to inform you of your admission into the St. Andrew's University…" It took a minute for it to sink in, but when it did, everyone tackled Caroline.

"Oh wow!! YOU DID IT!!" Ashley hugged her friend, knowing that St. Andrew's was Caroline's first choice.

This was the beginning of the long 2 weeks they could tell. The beginning of college hell. 

****

7th Period lunch rolled around and the usual crowd was sitting discussing the latest news. 

"I hope I don't get rejected." Ashley moaned watching Su place her rejection letter on the ever-growing wall of shame.

"I just want to know." Stephanie said picking at her PB&J. "Arizona State is soo beautiful! And awesome of course! I hope I get in there sooo bad!"

"We know ya do…good luck!" Liz said. Steph had just gotten back from visiting Arizona State and hadn't stopped talking about it since.

"This waiting period is a killer…I hate college!" Ashley groaned and threw her water bottle fiercely (if you can throw something fiercely, Ashley did) into the garbage can. 

Max, Steph's boyfriend at the moment who had also gone to Arizona with her, nodded his agreement. "Way to take out the pent up anger on the water bottle." Everyone laughed and then continued to talk in their groups.

"So how's Anna doing?" Jack asked searching through Ashley's fries for the best ones.

"Get your hands out of there!" Ashley slapped his hand away. "She's…I don't know. The doctors say she isn't getting any better, but they're not saying if she got any worse."

"That sucks." Liz said. Her and Gabe had gotten over whatever it was that they were fighting about before, but had continued to fight even more battles after that one. Right now they were in the eye of the storm and on talking terms no less.

"Yea." Gabe said looking out into space.

"We should visit her today, bring her something." Ashley suggested.

"Yea!" Steph chimed in. "How bout flowers?"

"Nah, too unoriginal." Liz said.

"Not if we pick em!" Steph grinned.

"And where do ya suppose we will find flowers in MARCH?" Max shot back.

"In my mom's greenhouse." Steph stuck her tongue out at him, and he kissed her. The group then decided that they'd all congregate at Steph's house after school, stopping by Starbucks for their quick pick-me-upper. 

"See y'all later!" Ashley shouted over her shoulder as the bell rang and she darted off to her last period class.

****

Dave and Jess had fought wickedly after leaving the hospital the first time. Actually they never even left the parking lot. Everyone thought it was over, but they managed to stick through it and things were looking up. The couple was sitting in Starbucks, awaiting the arrival of the crew of "mobsters" they liked to call them.

"I guess I have to ask you to prom." Dave smiled at Jess who flung her curly, coppery colored hair over her shoulders and pretended not to hear him. "Fine." In a serious tone of voice, "Will you…." Everyone turned around waiting for him to 'pop the question' but instead they got, "go to prom with me?"

Jess laughed and threw her napkin at him. "I guess I'll have to say yes!" 

Dave threw his hands up in the air, "THANK GOD!"

"Way to be overdramatic…" Jess muttered shaking her head. "Now I get to go get a dress!"

"I'm NOT coming." Dave said, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh yes you are." Before Dave could retaliate, Ashley, Gen and Steph walked in.

"Hello you 2 lovebirds!" Ashley said bringing up a chair. "We're all going to Steph's house to pick flowers for Anna. Wanna come?"

Dave looked to Jess who usually had the final say in these things. "Sure!! We're going to visit Anna?" Jess asked.

"Yea, right after the flower picking." Steph said sitting down next to Ashley.

"Where's everybody?" Dave asked looking around the room.

"Most are sitting outside in the parking lot. Ashley, Gen and I were supposed to get them their drinks, but I don't think that'll happen!" Everyone laughed.

"Well then I guess we'll go." Jess said getting up.

"Alright." Ashley stood up and looked at Gen and Steph. "Should we get them their drinks? Or keep the money?!"

"Keep the money!" Steph grinned.

"I don't think they'll let us back in the cars without the drinks…" Gen said

"Well I'm thirsty anyway…let's get them their drinks." Ashley grumbled. She ordered everyone's drinks and the 5 delivered the drinks to their crew.

"You guys aren't getting these until you hand over a decent tip!" Steph warned, holding the drinks hostage. 

"What? Are you crazy? We're not paying extra!" Jack whined.

"Then I guess you won't be getting these drinks." Steph smiled sweetly.

"We were looking forward to some extra drinks…I'm MIGHTY thirsty!" Ashley said viewing her hostages and licking her lips.

Trey eyed the 3 girls cautiously and then decided that a 10 cent tip was worthy enough.

"I don't think so." Ashley said pushing the money away. "Is that all I'm worth?!"

"Ummm…that's how much I have." Trey tried to redeem himself.

"Here, I'll give you a quarter!" Jack smiled, hoping this would get him his drink.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Ashley accepted the quarter and the dime and gave them their drinks. The other 2 girls finally gave in to the mere offerings of a penny, a nickel and 2 quarters. "I feel violated." Ashley sighed looking at her pitiful earnings. 

"Well let's go!" Jess shouted, opening her car door. Everyone piled into their cars and headed off to Steph's greenhouse. 

****

Steph jumped out of her car and ran to the mailbox. Throwing all the mail to the ground she held up a letter and thrust it at Max to read.

"Don't hate me if it's bad!" Max said watching Steph. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. "Dear Stephanie, We would like to remind you that on April 15 you can access your admissions decision online…? What?"

"WHAT?" Steph tore the letter out of his hands and read it again. "DAMN THEM!" She threw it on the ground and started to stomp on it. The others looked on in amusement.

At the end of her display, the group wandered into her greenhouse. Jack picked up the clippers and laughed sadistically (hehehehe American Psycho anyone?!) Gen shuddered. "I don't exactly trust you with those things…"

"Neither do I." Ashley said eyeing him. Jack just grinned. They picked out some daisies, and other flowers they didn't know the names of and headed off to the hospital to see how Anna was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapt 6

Chapter 6

Everyone stood in shock outside room 203. Instead of finding Anna sitting up in bed, what they saw was a body, that didn't really look like Anna, with tubes coming out of every hole, and doctors surrounding her. She had been fine about an hour ago, but then she suddenly felt dizzy and had to lie down. Soon after she was hallucinating and unconscious. 

"I hope she's alright…" Ashley practically whispered as she watched everything happen in slow-motion. Everyone nodded in agreement, no one really believing this was happening. The doctors had claimed they didn't understand how she could recover so much to get worse than she was before. Liz flipped through the pamphlets on meningitis trying to find answers to the many questions that were silently going through their heads. 

"I can't find anything that says whether she could die from this…" She sighed closing the booklet.

"Is it contagious?" Ace asked. Everyone was silent as they waited for Liz to flip through the booklet. 

"It says it is. But only in the viral form."

"What form does she have?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure." Everyone hoped that it wasn't viral, that they didn't have it as well. 

******

The door bell rang and Tasha ran to get it. Opening the door she found Jon standing on the doorstep with a single red rose. Since the party had ended, Jon and Tasha had gotten closer, much to Chelsea's dismay. Now all Tasha wanted to do was hang with Jon, not her. 

"Hey hon!" Jon kissed Tasha and she let him into the house. 

"Whats with the rose?" She accepted it from him eyeing the beautiful flower.

"I just thought that I should give it to you. I didn't have a real reason." Tasha smiled at him and lead the way into the kitchen.

"You want anything to eat?"

"Sure! Got anything sweet?" He opened up the fridge searching for something to eat. He pulled out a rootbeer instead.

"Um we have some cookies in the cookie jar." Tasha suggested pulling out the jar and opening it up. 

"I'll have one of those…" Jon reached in and pulled one out. After a few bites and some sips he started talking. "Ok so I lied. I did come here for a reason with that flower. I was hoping you'd go with me to junior prom?"

"Sure!!" And while they were at it, "Would you like to go to senior prom with me?"

Jon laughed. "Of course! Well now that that's done with." Tasha smiled. "I guess I'll have to get a tux now."

"I guess I need a dress!" Tasha laughed. "I'll just wear last years prom dress for junior prom and buy a new one for senior."

"I'm hoping I don't have to wear 2 tuxes for both proms…"

"No…it's a tux…they look the same. You gotta have different dresses though." Tasha gave a huge sigh to herself. Thank God that had gone smoothly. She had wanted to ask him to prom but had delayed it for weeks because of nervousness. And now she was going to his junior prom too! She was definitely psyched.

******

A couple of hours later, for what seemed like years, the doctor emerged telling them that Anna was better, and could receive visitors, even though it would be wisest if she rested. 

They decided that Ashley and Rachel, the 2 closest to Anna, would go in and see her and then they would go in later. 

Ashley and Rachel walked into the room, and were greeted by their smiling friend, a good sight to see.

"Hey hon, how are ya?" Ashley said sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Alright. I have a headache. I've missed you guys!" Anna said rubbing her forehead. 

"Oh! We brought you these!" Rachel produced the flowers from behind her back. Anna smiled.

"They're so pretty!" She placed the jar of flowers next to her bed. "Whats going on in the real world? Are Jess and Dave still together? Whats the gossip?"

"Wow for someone who was unconscious alittle while ago…you sure are talkative!" Anna laughed at Ashley. "Well, Jess and Dave are STILL together…they're actually outside waiting for us to come out and tell them everything."

"Oh good! They're so cute." 

"And gossip…everyone's starting to get into college. I haven't heard anything yet but Su got rejected into Keene State, and Caroline got into St. Andrews."

"She did? Where is she?"

"She had to go in for extra help with her math. But she said she'd come as soon as she was done." Anna nodded. 

"We've missed you so much Anna!! You have to get better quick!" Rachel said smiling. 

"I'm trying! I want to come back, sad as this may seem, but I'm missing school!"

"Yea, I'd miss the social part…I don't know if you'd REALLY miss Almond"

"Amend?!" Anna laughed "No I definitely have not missed him!"

The 3 laughed and continued to talk for 15 more minutes until the doctor told them it was time to leave, Anna had some examinations to go through.

*****

Stephanie sat in the passenger seat on the way back from the hospital with Max at the wheel. "Man, what a night."

"Tell me about it. And I have a huge paper due tomorrow." Max said turning off the freeway. "You OK if I just drop you off?"

"I guess…I mean its not like Anna died or anything. But I would like to spend time with my baby." Steph smiled, she had been with him in Arizona the past week but that wasn't enough.

Max looked over at her. "I know. This paper means my grade though."

"I know…how bout we do something this weekend?" Steph suggested seeing that it was Thursday. One more day till the weekend! 

"Sure. What?"

"I don't know." Steph shrugged. They were driving along her road now, and Steph didn't want to go home.

"Look, I'll think about it and I'll call you when I'm done with my paper." Max said pulling into Steph's driveway. 

"Alright." Steph leaned over and accepted the kiss from Max and ran to her front porch. She waved and headed into the depths of her home.

*****

(this section is dedicated to Song…*sigh* shes holding me at gun point and making me say this…but she did come up with the idea for this *g* thanks Songie!)

Blake pushed the little button on her answering machine and started listening to the 5 messages. "Hey Blake…" The high-pitched voice could only be Ace. "Guess I'll have to call her back." She said to herself deleting the message. Message 2 rolled in and revealed it was Ace again. "Damn you girl, I'll get back to you when I want to!" She popped the delete key with more enthusiasm. Message numero 3 sounded like Ace but ended up being some person selling stuff. "That will be a definite delete." 

This is an announcement from the emergency broadcasting station. WEST! Dude you don't even get Race in your OWN ff!! That is the end of the emergency. Back to regularily scheduled program with Key and her answering machine

She almost missed what Message number 4 was, but something caught her ear. What was this person talking about? She hit the replay key. "Blake, I saw you at Starbucks the other night. Why didn't you say hi? Bitch." She listened to it again, trying to figure out who it was, considering no one said hi to her at Starbucks over the past few nights. Everyone was at the hospital, and even then, she was only at Starbucks for a few minutes. She shook her head. "Strange." She continued with the 5th message, which was from Gabe. "Oh boy, Gabe and Liz got in a fight again." She picked up the phone and dailed up Gabe.

"Y'ello." Came the infamous Gabe greeting. 

"Hey Gabe, it's Blake. Whats up?" 

"Me and Ashley got in a fight." Was all he offered.

"You and ASHLEY?" Blake couldn't believe it. It wasn't Liz. 

"Yea."

"About what?"

"I don't even remember. Something stupid I guess." Blake just shrugged, then forgot he couldn't see her.

"That sucks. Dude, I got the strangest phone call. It was some guy I don't know and he said that he saw me in starbucks but I didn't say hi and he called me a bitch!"

She heard Gabe sigh on the other end. "I don't know who it was, it wasn't me!"

"I know that. But who could it be?"

"Don't worry about it. It's probably a wrong number." Gabe always managed to push things like this aside, but never fights with Liz or Ashley. Don't you love how men are like that?

"He knew MY NAME." 

"Yea, its on your machines little line thingy."

"Whatever…I'll just forget about it, and you go talk to Ashley. Don't worry about THAT." With that she hung up and opened the fridge for a much needed snack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

First week in April

Chelsea looked down at the notes she was taking. 'I hate English' she thought sullenly. She looked up from the notes to watch Ashley and Jack flirt. 'Great' she thought. Just what she needed to see. Ashley and Gabe had gotten in a fight but seemed to be ok with each other. Chelsea had hoped that a fight, any fight, would send Gabe running to her, but none of them had. She sighed inwardly. Always her luck. She was feeling more alone these days, since Tasha had hooked up with Jon. They were always together, and Tasha never seemed to have any time for her anymore. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed the bell.

Gen tapped her on the shoulder. "Umm Chelsea? The bell rang like 2 minutes ago." 

"Oh!! Shoot you're kidding?" Chelsea jumped up and gathering her notes and went running off to her other class. "Thanks!" she called over her shoulder at Gen who just nodded.

Gen wasn't having a good week. She had gotten rejected from her first choice college, and she was certain Jack was going to ask Ashley to prom. Who was she going to take? She looked around the room. There was always Trey…however Kelli would disown her in a second if she dared to take him. And then there was Anna, there wasn't one minute she wasn't worrying about her. 

She snapped out of her daze when Blake walked in. "Hey Blake!" 

"Hey Gen! I got another one of those calls again." Gen looked at her strange. "You know, from that guy I don't know who said that I didn't say hi to him and called me a bitch." 

"Ohhh I know what you mean. What did he say this time?"

"It was weird. You know how like 3 weeks ago in Ash's psychology class?" Gen gave her clueless look again. "There was this guy/girl who wrote "I want to rape all the girls…." ? Remember that? Well he mentioned it."

"Ok that's just strange. Is he in that psych class?"

"He didn't say. I'm going to talk to Ashley 4th period and have her listen to convos with the guys in the class. But he didn't exactly say that he liked it either." Blake sat and thought alittle. "But he said that he thought the guy who wrote that rape note was a genius."

"Oh My God. Blake. You have to find out who this guy is. If he thinks that guys a genius…which he's NOT, hes a pervert and a sicko at that. This guy has the same mind frame. He may want to rape you!"

"Whoa Gen, calm down!" Blake whispered back. "I'll write you a note." Class began and the 2 wrote back and forth, trying to figure out who it was. 

******

Rachel and Ashley half listened to the teacher and half listened to the guys conversation over in the corner of the psychology room. "You catching anything?" Rachel whispered to Ashley.

"Not a thing related to the rape thing. I don't think he's in this class. Everyone knows about it."

"It could be ANYONE." Ace pointed out from her seat behind Ashley. "If the whole school has heard about it, it could be anyone."

Ashley nodded. "I feel bad for Blake. What if this guy isn't joking around? What happens if he's like a stalker?"

Rachel sighed. "I hope it's a practical joke. And just that."

"Yea lets not think of that Ash." Ace added. They all changed topics rather quickly and finally the bell rang.

*******

The final bell rang and Liz dashed out of science. 'Thank God that ordeal is over with.' She thought to herself after listening to the longest lecture known to science about how they shouldn't test gravity by throwing a roll of paper towels out the window. Personally, she found it hysterical, but her teacher just didn't have a sense of humor. 

She opened up her locker, stashed her books inside and headed out of the school for the weekend. She waved hi to Gen and Ashley who were getting in their cars and ran up to Jess and Dave. 

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Liz!" Jess said smiling. "I hear Gabe's not fighting with you, he's fighting with Ashley!" Liz was pretty sick of hearing this. It was the norm for her to get in a fight with Gabe but when Gabe fought with Ashley, it came as the big shocker. Whoopdido.

"Yea well…they fight too…just not as often. What are you guys doing this weekend?"

Jess looked to Davey who just shrugged. "We may go shopping tonight. Have you found a prom date?" When Jess mentioned shopping, Davey looked as if he might vomit. Liz laughed.

"No I don't have a prom date," She said bitterly. "Who could I take?"

"Gabe. DUH!" Jess hit Liz over the head. "Well anyways, see ya later!"

Liz grunted (hmmm remind you of anyone?) "Bye!" Liz climbed into her car and honked the horn as she passed Jess and Dave getting into his car. 

******

Ace stared at her blank computer screen. Actually she was supposed to be writing a large paper on that computer but she just couldn't pull herself to do it. So she picked up the phone to call Blake. It rang 4 times then the answering machine picked up. 'Hey guys, it's Blake! Leave me a message and I'll try to get back at ya!" Beeeeep. 

"Hey Blake!! It's Ace-make sure you call me back!" Click. She hung up the phone and dailed in Ashley's number. It rang twice and was instantly picked up.

"Helllo?" 

"Ashley? Its Ace!"

"ACE! HI! Yo, aren't you supposed to be writing that paper? You warned me to not let you do this."

"Do what?" Ace whined.

"Call me. You are PROCRASTINATING!" Ashley shouted over the phone, laughing. 

"Yea, so what? You do too!" Ace stuck out her tongue at the phone. 

"Yea but I don't have to write a big paper due Monday." Ashley guessed Ace would be sticking out her tongue so she stuck hers right back. "I'm going to Starbucks tonight with Jack. You coming?"

"I have to write a paper remember?" Ace snickered. "Yea I'll come…I'll just write the paper Sunday night!"

"Good! I'll be there around 8. Liz and Gabe are coming-"

"Whoa…I thought you and Gabe were fighting?" Ace interrupted.

"Not any more. We made up about half an hour ago."

"Well that's good! Oh! Are you asking Jack to the prom?"

"Mayyyybeeeee" Ashley moaned. "Who are you taking?"

"I have no clue. Lets not talk about it."

"THANK YOU!" Ashley cried. She hated prom, and even though she could go to prom with Jack she just didn't have the guts to tell him. "Well I'll see ya at 8ish. Bye!" The 2 hung up and continued doing…what they were doing. Which was probably nothing!

*******

BAM! Jack slammed the ball into the backboard. Gabe and him were at the batting cage letting out some loose anger. Plus here they could talk things over without anyone else butting in. 

"So prom. What girl you takin?" Gabe said slamming another ball into the net. 

"I'm going for Ashley. You think she'll go with me?" Jack swung and missed. (ouch) 

"With the way you're swinging? No." (double ouch)

"Seriously man. Do I even have a chance?"

"Yea you do. I know all the girls are trying to convince her to ask you."

"Damn. She's not convinced. That's not good for me!" Jack swung and this time made contact sending the ball flying at the backboard. 

"You know how she is."

"I do?"

"You're closer to her than I am!" Gabe said taking a breather. 

"Man, women are so confusing." Jack just shook his head. 

"When you gonna ask her?"

"Tonight at Starbucks. Pray for me."

"You don't need it! You'll get the girl." Gabe hit one last shot into the backboard. "I'm calling it a day. See ya tonight."

"Later. Who you asking to prom?" He called through the fence.

"Nobody. I'm not going to prom."

"Oh yes you are!"

"Later man!" Gabe called revving the engine. He took off, leaving Jack alone in the cage.

"Looks like your friend ditched ya!" A staff member called over from the booth.

"Ouch. I don't think so!" Jack picked up his bat and headed to his car. Ashley HAD to say yes. Otherwise he wouldn't go to prom. 

******

Ashley and Jack arrived at 8:45 and was greeted by the usual crowd. 

"You're late!" Ace shouted coming through the door. "What were you 2 up to?!" She smiled evilly.

Ashley looked at Jack. "Oh the usual. Fooled around in the back of daddies car, proceeded to get the cool whip and chocolate syrup out and then fucked until the cows came home. Which was pretty damn early." Ashley gave Ace the look. "Come on, really Ace! What do you think we were doing?!" Jack was smirking.

Ace burst out laughing. "Exactly what you just said!" The others were laughing as well and Ashley and Jack pulled up chairs. 

"I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind that." Gabe said reaching over and punching Jack. Jack just punched back, glaring at him. 

"OK boys, quit it. Someone get me an iced chai." Ashley said.

"A wha?" Trey looked confused.

"An iced chai. Its tea only cold with cinnamon in it."

"Is that the stuff that makes us really hyper?" Gen bounced up.

"Yea!"

"Oh no. You two are NOT getting that!" Jack said looking back and forth between the 2 girls. 

"Gen, shall we?!" Ashley stood up and Gen followed. 

"Oh boy. This could be interesting." Max commented. Steph just giggled. She loved the stuff too.

Ashley and Gen returned and happily sipped their drinks. The others chitchatted and every once in a while they would get in an argument. Not a big one, but it always happened. The managers of Starbucks were used to it by then.

At around 10:45 the group started to break up. "See ya guys later!" Ashley called over her shoulder as she headed off to her car. "Jack you comin?"

"Yea yea yea hold your horses." He said goodbye to everyone and climbed into her car. The whole ride was either in silence or Ashley blabbering about something. 

"What's wrong with you? You're awful quiet." Ashley glanced over at Jack who was deep in thought. "Jack? Did I say something? Is this about what I said before?" Ashley was hoping it was the latter. Jack finally snapped out of his trance-like state and looked over at Ashley.

"What? Did you say something? I'm sorry."

"Oh I just asked what's wrong." 

"Nothing. I'm just…thinking."

"I can tell!" Ashley laughed. "What are you thinking about?"

"You." Ashley glanced over at him quickly.

"Why? I mean, what about me?"

"Nothing bad."

"What about though?" There was a long pause. "Fine you don't have to tell me."

"No. I will." He rubbed his chin for a few minutes before he began. "I was thinking about prom. Do you have a date yet?"

Ashley's senses all seemed to tune in at once. "No I don't have a date yet."

Jack smiled. "Would you…like to go with me?"

"Sure!" Ashley grinned. She finally had a date for prom!! Jack let out a sigh of relief. 

"That was easier than I thought."

"Why would it be hard? We're friends and all."

"I know, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to go with me or someone else."

"You shouldn't have worried. I was going to ask you. If I didn't, Jess or Liz or Ace would have killed me." The 2 laughed. Ashley pulled into Jack's driveway and waved at Mrs. Kelly who glanced out the window. When she looked away Jack gave Ashley a little kiss and said goodnight. 

"Was that an offer before?"

"What was an offer?"

"What you said to Ace…" Jack laughed and got out of the car. 

"No Jack. I mean sure you got a yes out of prom, but that doesn't mean you get a yes for everything else!" Ashley just laughed, and honked at him when he stepped in front of the car. She backed out and made a silent 'Yes' to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the infamous Sunday night and Ace hadn't finished her paper. "I haven't even started Blake!" She groaned into the receiver. "I haven't a clue what to write about."

"What's it about?" Blake asked, she was typing up her own essay. 

"Roman Mythology. And I hate it!" Ace started clicking away at the keys, hoping some inspiration will come. "I read the whole damn chapter on Roman Mythology. Why couldn't I have gotten Greek mythology? That would be so much easier!"

"Nothing is EVER easy." Blake gave a gasp. "I think I've written a page and a half. I don't have to write any more than that!" She punched delete key and started her conclusion. "There that takes care of that. Look Ace, as much as I'd like to dive into the depths of senioritis with you, I have to run. Calculus is calling."

"Fine. Be that way. See if I dedicate this paper to you." Blake just laughed and hung up the phone. She got up and headed down to the kitchen. The phone rang and she let the answering machine get it. She wasn't going to fall for Ace's "I need inspiration" talk. The voice on the machine however was not Ace. It was the guy again. 

"I know you're there Blake. All by yourself. No one to save you. Pity." Click. Blake dropped the box of cookies and ran to the window. Who the fuck was playing these stupid tricks on her! It was 10:00 on a Sunday night… "get a life!" She yelled to the blackness. No one was out there. He was just trying to scare her that's all. But she made sure she locked all doors and windows before heading back upstairs to her calculus. 

*****

"What should we do for our project?" Ashley asked Rachel over the phone. 

"Sleep disorders?"

"Boring."

"Psychopathic killers?"

"Someone else is doing that."

"Cliques?"

"Everyone's doing something to do with Cliques." There was a long silence and suddenly Ashley had an idea. "Wait! What about we do a documentary of all our friends! Like the whole group."

"Ashley! You're a genius!" Ashley nodded knowingly. (hehe just kidding) "We can video tape everyone at our hangouts and interview them about one another-"

"And we can get Anna on it too! And wow! I like this idea! You up for it?"

"Of course! Who wants to get the video tape?"

"I have one if you want to use it. Wow! I can't wait to tell everyone tomorrow!" Ashley was practically jumping out of her chair. "Ah! I have to go! Bye!" 

"See ya! Love you and your idea!" They both hung up the phone at the same time and Ashley headed off to find the right shade of pink nail polish for her toes. 

*****

Gen opened up her mailbox to find it stuffed full of letters. She shifted through them till she got to the long awaited letter from NYU. And its big! Gen jumped up and down and ran down her driveway. Her neighbor, who was outside gardening, gave her a strange look but she didn't care. She ripped open the envelope and read the letter. 

"Dear Genesee, Congratulations! You have been accepted into New York University with a major in the Performance Arts…." Gen screamed. She couldn't believe it! She ran into the kitchen and tackled her mom. "LOOK! I GOT IN!" She thrust the letter in her mom's face. Her mom squealed and mother and daughter both danced around the kitchen. 

"I'm so happy for you Genessee! Wait until we tell dad!" Mrs. Jones picked up the phone and dialed up Gen's father at the office and contined to tell him the good news. 'It's going to be a good week' Gen thought to herself. 

******

Blake however was thinking the total opposite. She had lost her major report for her AP History class and she had started getting mail from this freak. To prove that he did indeed know where she lived. She kicked over her trash can and groaned. 'Where the hell is this thing?' she thought to herself while rubbing her sore toe. 

"Blake! You're going to be late for school!" Her mom called up to her from downstairs. "Come down and eat your breakfast!"

"I'll be right down!" Blake answered shoving some clothes onto her bed from the floor. "Dammit! WHERE IS MY PAPER!" she screamed alittle too loud.

"What was that dear?" her mother called from downstairs.

"Nothing mother." Blake sighed and picked up her backpack, giving up all hope of finding it. Just as she was exiting her room, she stepped on a piece of paper. Looking down, she saw her wonderful AP history report. "There you are!" Picking it up, she kissed it and ran down the stairs. "Got to run! Bye mom!" she called as she opened the door.

"But wait! You haven't had a nutritious breakfast! You need protein in you so you can concentrate!" Blake just rolled her eyes at her nagging mother. Nutrition seemed to be on top of her mother's list but getting to school was on the top of Blake's.

*****

Anna was getting worried about Blake. Sitting in the hospital room, she couldn't do much for her friend. What information she got was limited, for her friends didn't want to worry her, but she still knew what was going on, and it worried her. This guy sounded serious, with all these calls and now letters. 

Things were, however, looking up for Anna. She was almost out of the hospital, the worst of her meningitis was over and her doctor was sure she would be out in a week. Which Anna was very excited about. She could go to prom, and not miss out on getting in on the gossip before the end of the year. She looked out the window, wishing that everyone would get out of school and come and visit her. She hated being all alone during the day, with only the stupid nurse to keep her company. And what company that was. All she did was talk about the weather and her 3 year old. Someone needs to tell her that three year olds don't lead very interesting lives. Anna giggled at the thought and laid her head back on the pillow. 

****

Kelli sat in AP History, tired out of her mind, having stayed up all night writing the stupid essay. The only thing she could concentrate was on Trey. She wanted to take him to prom yet she didn't know what to do about it. 'Ask him!' she heard her friends say inside her brain. (inside her brain? Is she going insane?! Stay tuned…) She shook her head and tried to pay attention to what Friedman was saying about World War II. However nothing was sinking in. Thankfully she only had until 7th period to see Trey, and it was lab day. She groaned at the thought but seeing Trey was worth it. 

She glanced over at Blake, who looked just as tired, in fact Blake was so tired, she was sleeping. She wanted to waste some time passing notes to her, but seeing how her friend was deep in sleepy land and wouldn't be able to pick up a pen to write her a letter, she disregarded the thought. Friedman was doing a nice job of ignoring Blake's sleeping patterns. She guessed it was because he knew the entire class had been up to the crack of dawn working on his paper. Trey drifted back into her mind. 'I wish I could get the courage to ask him!' she closed her eyes briefly and saw her friends' smirks. 'You fool, ask him, you won't have a second senior prom just for him!' She rolled her eyes at her friends inside her head and then thought about the fact that she did indeed need to be checked into an insane asylum. (Next chapter, life in Silver Hill for Kelli =P )

****

Jack, Ashley, Nina, Vicki and Gabe all sat outside in the courtyard in the unusually hot weather for April. 

"I wish this was the weather all year round." Nina smiled, soaking in the sunshine. 

"Totally agree with ya. It's always so cold." Ashley picked at her sandwich.

"Its always too cold for you." Gabe muttered at her. They were having another small tiff, which stemmed off of the previous fight they had had. Ashley just glared back. She wasn't too happy with him, and it looked as if it would stay that way to the others. Jack didn't know what to do about it, so like a good boy he stayed out of it. Things had heated up, slowly, but the temperature was rising between Ashley and him. No one was sure what to make of it, whether it was just play, or if it was real. 

"You two need to get off your boat and deal with whatever you 2 are fighting about! And I mean now! People are getting really sick of you 2 and Liz also. You guys never seem to be able to get along, and you drag everyone else in with you." Vicki sat defiantly stating what the others didn't want to admit.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Ashley hissed at Vicki. "This is between me and Gabe and you are the only one dragging yourself into our problem." 

"Um, Ash, no offense but I agree with Vicki." Nina added. "You guys do end up dragging everyone else in-"

"Aren't you guys used to it? This goes on every week! I thought you would just learn to ignore it like I have." Jack shot a quick glance at Ashley. He didn't want to get her against him. Luckily she was fuming at Vicki, not himself.

"If you guys don't want to get involved, stay away. Me and Gabe aren't sitting here talking about whats wrong, we're not trying to get you guys on either side. We're having a conversation, nothing to do with fighting of any kind. That was uncalled for Vicki." Ashley spat.

"I think it was called for. It's time you 2 stop being royalty and face the reality. Don't pout like babies."

"Hey." Gabe spoke up. "Don't tell us what to do. You cry to us about your problems, but we aren't even crying to you guys about ours. Leave us alone!"

"Wow Gabe, that's the longest sentence I've heard you speak." Vicki thrashed back at him.

"Talk about bitch." Ashley glared at Vicki. She couldn't believe that Vicki of all people would butt in like this. "You just want some sort of crisis in your life so you're picking a fight with me and Gabe! Stop ratting on us and figure out your own problems." 

With a shocked expression, Vicki stalked off, away from the table.

"That was an episode of Dawson's Creek if I ever saw one…" Jack laughed but caught himself upon seeing Ashley's look. Ashley couldn't help but laugh though. Nina giggled, having butted out when Gabe got involved. Gabe just sighed.

"Girls. You can't live with them, but you can't live without them." Gabe muttered, pushing his empty garbage into the center of the table for the bees to collect at.

"What a way to ruin a perfectly happy day." Ashley said. "Sorry guys about that. I'm not normally bitchy." Gabe grunted but smiled at her. Their fight was over, thanks to Vicki's outburst, which did some good in some ways. Just a typical day at Ridgefield High. 

****

Tasha pushed open the school's doors and headed out to her car. The sun was unusually warm, and she pushed up the sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt. As she pushed through the masses, she saw her car, with Chelsea leaning onside of it. 

"Hey Chels. Whats up?" Tasha said taking out her keys.

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk. We haven't done much of that lately." Chelsea said, putting on a small, but fake smile. 

"I've been busy…"

"Yeah…busy with Jon. Do you normally ditch all your good friends if you find something better?" Chelsea was bitter, and she never got in fights with Tasha, and only on rare occasions. This was one of them.

"That's so not fair Chels." Tasha said, not liking the tone Chelsea was taking.

"Whats not fair? That I'm taking a stand to save our friendship? Fine, I'll just bow out of the way, let you carry on your life and see what happens. You won't keep many friends…"

"Chels! Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt left out. But I have to go meet Jon…"

"No you don't. We're going to Starbucks, and we're talking." Chelsea climbed in the front seat. Tasha just shrugged. 'Might as well' she thought to herself. Afterall, Chelsea was her best friend, and she couldn't lose that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that week.

"Oh my God. Caroline, look at this dress!" Ashley grabbed the floor length light blue princess dress off the rack of prom dresses. 

"Ooohhh! That's so pretty!" Caroline squealed. She was holding about 8 dresses, of multiple colors. "I can't wait to get my hair done! And you are NOT doing the highlighting!" Ashley laughed remembering that mishap.

"Well its not my fault the blond turned out red! Stupid dye." 

"Yea blame it all on the dye." Caroline smiled and pulled out a sunny yellow dress. "I love this color! Lets go try these on!" 

"But I barely have any!" Ashley held out her 4 dresses. "Let me find like 2 more."

"Hurry up! The line for the dressing room is going to be out the store if we don't get on it soon."

"Oh please-Ohh! I found the perfect dress!!" Ashley grabbed the rust colored slip-dress and gave up on the search. "You know how hard it is to find size 2? It's impossible."

"I don't have that problem…"

"Yea, you're a size ZERO." Ashley grunted at her. "Oh! Theres Liz!! LIZ!" She called out to her friend who was spotted amongst the dresses.

"Damn. I was hoping I could hide in these and not be seen." Liz darted in and out of the racks and finally made her way to the line. She held a light mint colored princess dress on one arm and a silver dress in the other. She smiled a big grin and started chatting away. Finally they were in the dressing room and each took their respective stalls. 

"So Liz darling. Who are you taking to prom?" Caroline called over the walls.

"Do tell Elizabeth! It is the question of the year!" Ashley laughed.

Liz groaned. "No one yet. And why is it the question of the year?! It shouldn't be."

"It's because….I don't know…" Ashley thought a little bit. "Hey, why don't you take Gabe?"

"Shhhhh!" Liz hissed. "No I'm not taking Gabe. We'd kill each other."

"Oh come on!" Ashley said forcing the dress over her head.

"She does have a point Ash. They would kill each other." Caroline said unlatching the door. "Ok girls, fashion show time!!"

The other 2 opened their stalls and swished out (when you wear prom dresses, you HAVE to swish). Ashley was wearing the mint colored dress, which was more of a long slip.

"Oooohhh I like that dress Ash!" Liz said, walking up to the three way mirror to admire the silver dress she had taken in. 

"I like yours too Liz! It would look really cool with that eye shadow you have."

"Yea well I like MINE the best." Caroline grinned, flaunting her curves in the sunshine yellow dress. The extra material flowed around her and seemed to dance.

"Well don't even bother trying on the other dresses. That one is awesome!" Ashley said admiring the dress. "I don't know about mine. My hips look huge in it." She crinkled up her nose. "NEXT!" All three went into their own stalls again.

"So Ash, who are YOU taking to prom?" Liz asked, obviously not having been informed.

"Liz! You don't know?!" Caroline gasped.

"No…should I?" Liz was a little scared.

"Whatever. Jack asked me!" You could tell Ashley was grinning from ear to ear from the way she said that. 

"No way! I knew you guys would get together! Fashion show time!" Liz threw open the door and stepped out in her green princess dress and twirled her way to the mirror. Caroline and Ashley took their time, but eventually they came out of their stalls. Caroline was in a peach colored dress, similar to the yellow one.

"I like that one Lizzie!" Caroline said picking at the layers of material. "Pretty!" 

"Yep!" Ashley skipped down the hall in the light pinky-rose colored princess dress. "I always wanted to wear a princess dress! You think a junior will ask me so I can wear 2 dresses?!" All three laughed at her remark.

"So." Liz said, turning to face Ashley. "Are you and Jack together?"

"Together?" Ashley asked looking at Liz. 

"Yea…together as in dating."

Ashley laughed. "Heck no! What made you think that?" Ashley opened the door to her stall and stepped inside. Changing into another dress she met up with the other two in front of the mirror.

"OK this dress makes me look like I'm getting MARRIED." Caroline laughed, looking at her full white dress. 

"Who are you taking Caroline?" Ashley asked, twirling around in her peach corset and taffeta dress. "I feel like a fucking FAIRY with this on!" she laughed.

"Yea, little princess fairy Ashley is somewhat clueless! I'm going to prom with Nik."

"With Nik? I didn't know you 2 were friends." Ashley said shrugging, heading back into her stall.

"Yea we're friends. Not great friends but we agreed to go. Hes not taking me to junior prom though." Caroline pouted at the thought.

"Do you like Jack?" Liz asked Ashley as they emerged from the dressing rooms again.. 

"Yea of course I do, he's my best friend!" 

"No, I mean as more than friends." 

"Oh. I never thought of that."

"You never thought of that?!" Caroline asked, tripping over the long lavender dress she had tried on.

"Yea Miss Clutz, I haven't thought of that. He's…Jack. I love him dearly but not in that way." Caroline just gave Ashley a look. The way those 2 had been flirting, she would think otherwise. "Don't give me that look. I know what you're thinking. 'Why would she flirt with him if she didn't like him?' Well I always have flirted with him, but its meant nothing."

"Not to him it hasn't." Caroline said briskly and headed back into the stall.

"What do you mean by that?" Ashley said following suit.

"Nothing. Just that he is mad about you and it is SO obvious." Their voices drifted off into mindless conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chelsea and Tasha sat opposite each other in Starbucks, sipping their caffienated drinks. The silence was awkward but expected from the two. Chelsea didn't know what to say, she never had been the confrontational one but she had to do something otherwise Tasha was going to continue doing what she was doing. 

"Chels, I'm sorry for ditching you." Tasha said before Chelsea had a chance to say anything. But Chelsea smiled, happy for at least an apology. "I've been stupid, all wrapped up with this whole boy thing. It's chicks before dicks and I still abide by it. Forgive me?" Chelsea grinned. How could she not? Tasha was her best friend after all! 

"Of course silly!" They hugged and chatted away about what they had missed from being apart. 

****

Kelli was standing in line at Carvel to get some ice cream for her and Trey. She couldn't believe that she was here with Trey, and only Trey. She practically was oozing happiness out of her pores from the prospect of spending the afternoon with him. She didn't know what they were doing but it had been Trey's idea and she was just fine with doing absolutely nothing as long as she got to see his face and have him talking to her. She grinned some more and then realized it was her turn to order and she had totally forgotten what Trey wanted.

"Shit," she muttered trying to remember what he wanted. She looked over the options and decided that he had wanted mint chocolate chip and if he didn't, well guess what he was forgetful and had told her so. She collected the 2 ice cream cones and headed outside where Trey sat in wait at one of the tables. "Here ya go! Now I expect a hefty tip for being your slave." She grinned at him and laughed when his eyes lit up in surprise when he saw what ice cream it was.

"Uhh…did I really order this?"

"Yup you certainly did."Kelli winked at him and took her seat opposite.

"Uh, thanks Kell." He smiled a big toothy one and Kelli practically melted in her seat. She licked her ice cream to keep herself cooled down. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, which seemed like days as they always do, before Trey spoke up. "So, Kell, I asked ya to come chill with me today because I have to ask ya a question.." Kelli's attention was immediately in focus. "Would ya go to prom with me?"

Kelli stammered, typical under pressure. "I-I uh, Yeah sure!" Trey grinned. 

"I had a feelin you would."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'm always right." Blink grinned again and Kelli just giggled. 

It was one week before prom, and most everyone had dates. Except for Rachel, Ace, and Gen. 

"What are we gonna dooooo?" Ace sobbed over the phone to Rachel. 

"I don't know. I don't want to even go to prom." Rachel grumbled. "Oh wait, I got another call." Rachel clicked over. "Hello?"

"Rach! Its Gen. Um you and Ace aren't goin to prom are you?"

"Looks like a big no."

"Well my dad just got this 5 day 4 night deal to the Florida Keys. You guys want to go there instead of prom?"

"Oh my God you're kidding?! Ace is on the other line hold on!"

"Ace!"

"yeap?"

"Gen's dad got us a deal to go to the Florida keys for like 5 DAYS! You wanna go instead of prom?"

"SURE! When is it?"

"Hold on….Gen?"

"Uh-huh."

"When is it?"

"We'd leave the day before prom and get back Monday afternoon."

"Yes! Hold on…Ace!"

"Still here!"

The conversation continued on in this fashion until they had the approval of all parents and the plane tickets were booked. Those three didn't have to worry about prom anymore, they were on their way to florida. 

*****

"You guys are sooo lucky. I'd so rather go to Florida then some stupid prom!" Ashley said sitting across from Rachel, Gen and Ace before school started.

"I'd rather go to prom!" Caroline chipped in, playing with her long black hair. Rachel, Gen and Ace were of course, sitting there with smug looks on their faces. In 24 hours they would be on a plane going to the Keys. 

"I can't believe prom is in 2 days." Kelli squealed. She had been ecstatic about getting her date with Trey. It was like her dream date and everyone knew it. 

"I know! Its soo scary! I just hope Jack shows up in a tux and not his soccor uniform!" Ashley laughed.

"Oh he won't." Gabe said from his seat next to Ashley. The girls had managed to convince him and Liz to go so they finally agreed. It took a lot of cattle prodding and beatings to get them to say those words, but it happened eventually.

Ashley just smiled. She was so happy that she had a date, and things were moving in the direction of a relationship with Jack. She never would have saw it coming but there it was, looming over her. The bell rang before the conversations could continue and the crowd went off to classes. It was going to be a boring day, just like every other school day. Blake was in for something different when she got home however. 

Blake's mom of course was not home, so Blake helped herself to some cookies out of the cookie jar and fished around for something to drink in the fridge. She was about to settle herself in front of the television for her daily dose of General Hospital when the door bell rang. When she reached the door, no one was there, but a package was sitting on the stoop. 

She picked up the brown paper bag wrapped package, the size of a small shoebox. It had her name scribbled on it with no address. She looked around but whoever sent it had disappeared. Maybe Bryan had given her a surprise pre-prom gift. She smiled at the thought and took the package inside. She unwrapped the paper carelessly, and sitting on top were pictures of her, through her window, and a note scribbled out across a napkin.

"I'll see you at prom." It was her stalker, and she could just hear his evil laughter following the sentence. She frowned as she looked through the pictures, then came across the large bulk of the package. It was a voodoo doll with pins sticking out of it, with BLAKE written in black ink across the chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Prom night, and Blake was still busy with the police report about this guy. Here she was, fully dressed in a long lavender satin dress and she was getting interrogated about the guy for the 500th time. The police were going to be at the prom looking for this guy, and Blake wished she didn't even have to go. But Bryan was going to be there in five minutes and she was expected to be there by all her friends. 

The door bell rang and the police went to open it. It was Bryan thank God, but they had to take precautions, as the detective had told her. It was getting annoying. She had to screen each call, let them open the doors, and they checked all her mail. What an invasion of privacy. The police let her mother take the prom pictures with no problems and Blake was on her way to Ashley's for more pictures. 

"Man what was that all about?" Bryan said as he drove the car over. 

"Some guy has been bothering me and they want to find out who it is." They were practically being escorted over to Ashley's, and the prom, the cruiser following a short distance behind Bryan's car.

*****

"There's Blake." Anna said, peering out the window as the car drove up with police in tow. Anna had gotten out of the hospital just a week prior, and was going to prom stag, but she didn't care. At least she could go to prom with all her friends. 

"The police are really taking this serious huh?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I mean the guy went to her HOUSE." Liz said. "That's pretty damn scary."

"Blake!" the girls ran to greet her as she entered the house. 

"Hey guys, um lets make this quick, we're late!" 

"Mom!! Picture time!" Ashley called up the stairs. 

"Alright alright! Girls and guys go stand by the fireplace" Mrs. Reynolds said walking into the family room where the group was gathered. The couples paired off and as they lined up, they all resembled a large rainbow. "Beautiful. Now one more!" The last flash went off and the group ran out the door for the limo. 

"Bye Mrs. Reynolds!" The group called out as they crowded in the stylish mode of transportation.

"I've always wanted to ride in a limo!" Kelli sighed taking her seat next to Trey. 

****

Dave stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Jess to come down. She was sure taking her time, but he was used to it. She was a girl after all and this was prom so it would take her even longer. Finally he heard footsteps and down she came, in a gorgeous red dress that showed off her figure nicely. He did a slow whistle taking her all in.

"You look…amazing." She grinned from ear to ear. It wasn't often his breath was taken away and she was glad he decided to lose his breath at this moment. They both stood there looking like grinning fools totally in love until Mrs. Gill walked through the kitchen door.

"Well are you 2 love birds just going to stand around looking at each other or are you going to go to prom?!" 

Jess giggled and pulled away from Dave. "Pictures?"

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Gill ran off to find the camera. Dave just groaned. He hated pictures. Pictures were quickly taken in the foyer and the couple was soon on their way to prom.

****

Prom was going well, they had gotten through dinner, and now they were dancing the night away. The cops were pretty obvious, the boy would have been pretty stupid to do anything with all those men in uniforms wandering around. But Blake was enjoying herself, as were the other girls. The boys were even having fun, including Gabe, which was a starter. Anne was easily the belle of the ball, dancing with every guy in the group, and then some. She looked radiant in her light blue dress that flowed around her so prettily. 

"She looks so happy." Ashley smiled watching her dance with Trey. 

"Yes she does. And so do you." Jack said from opposite Ashley as they slowly moved around the dance floor. Ashley grinned up at him.

"Thank you!" This was definitely one of the better moments of the year. Almost all of her friends were there and everyone was having fun. "I'm so glad we went to prom together."

"Me too. I'd like to see you more often after prom, if you know what I mean."

"Of course I'll see you after prom! We're best friends right?"

"Yeah, but I mean as more than friends." Ashley was expecting something like this but was still surprised. 

"I'd like that." And she meant it. She couldn't have been happier at that moment, and Jack could see it in her eyes. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He had won her over.

Blake was having a great time, Bryan was being a gentleman and was dancing every dance with her. He was taking his turn with Anna and she was sitting this one out. She sipped her sprite and watched the pretty dresses flowing around her. A guy stepped out of the crowd, an smiled at her. She didn't know who he was but he looked friendly.

"You wanna dance?" He asked in a quiet voice. What harm could he do?

"Sure." Blake replied and took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor. They started dancing, but not talking at all. 

"Who's Blake dancing with?" Stephanie asked Max as she spotted Blake and her mysterious companion. Max turned around to get a better glimpse.

"Oh that's Mike, he's on the soccer team with Jack. Real nice guy. He's real shy though, didn't know he had it in him to ask anyone to dance!" Steph sighed, she was glad he was a 'real nice guy' and not her stalker.

"I see Blake's found another guy!" Anna giggled as her and Bryan danced. Bryan looked up and laughed.

"Looks like I have competition!" 

"I hope its not that guy whos been stalking her." Anna frowned but saw the cops watching him so that relieved her.

"I don't think so, he wouldn't try anything with the cops here."

"I hope not." 

Jess stood in the bathroom with Caroline fixing her makeup. 

"These are very nice bathrooms!" Caroline said emerging from one of the stalls. "I mean, the toilet paper looks too elegant and luxurious to even use it!"

"That is sad." Jess laughed, putting on the finishing touches to her lipstick. "There, ready?"

"If you are! Man, tonight has turned into such a great night!" Jess nodded.

"It definitely has! Dave sure is acting like the gentleman tonight."

"I don't know, it must be something with the tux's…maybe we should make them wear them more often!" the girls laughed as they reentered the dance floor and were immediately sought out by their dates. 

Tasha was having a wonderful time with Jon, he had gotten her a beautiful corsage of lilies and babies breath, and he was treating her like a goddess. She loved it. Her silver tube dress flowed around her like moonbeams, he had told her when she met him here at the restaurant. Something was different though, he had a far off look in his eyes, and he kept glancing over the crowd. Maybe he had a surprise for her! She grinned at the thought. Everything was perfect.

Everything is perfect, Jon thought to himself. What a night. Too bad they got a lot of security. 

Blake was beginning to feel a bit uneasy with the guy she was dancing with. He hadn't said anything and kept looking at her strangely. She was getting a funny vibe off of him and she wanted out. She tried to jerk away but he held on. 

"Let me go!" She cried. The couples surrounding her stopped, and turned to watch the two.

"Alright alright," he said in a meek voice, his face flushing. Bryan was right behind him at the sound of Blake's cry. "I just wanted to dance with you." He frowned and walked away to sit in the corner. The police followed him and took him off to a small room to interrogate him.

"What happened?" Bryan asked. "Is that the guy who's been bothering you?"

"I don't know. I think so. He was acting really strange. He didn't say a word, and when I stepped away he kept holding on." Blake was now seated at the tables away from the crowd.

That's where the detective found her. "Miss, I'm sorry that's not the guy. He's harmless, he's been admiring you from afar but he has no connection to the letters or anything. He claims he doesn't even know your name. Would you like us to keep him in detention until we know for sure?"

Blake nodded. She couldn't quite understand how this couldn't be the guy. He sure acted weird.

"Maybe he was just acting weird cause he didn't know what to say to you." Bryan tried to reassure her. Across the room 'the guy' smiled seeing her distress and total confusion. Stupid girl. He would get her yet.

*****

Prom came to an end as quickly as it had begun and nothing happened out of the ordinary. Sure 2 guys got in a fight over a girl, they were drunk, and the cops had to escort them out, but no sign of the apparent stalker. 

"What a great night!" Ashley said holding Jack's hand. The others had noticed this too, and were secretly wondering if they were NOW an official couple. They had badgered them for two weeks whether they were or not but they kept saying no. Maybe now they were. 

"What happened with that guy Blake?" Anna asked.

"Nothing. It wasn't him. He was just really really shy. Kinda like what you said Bry." Blake answered rubbing her forehead.

"At least nothing happened." Caroline piped up. Nik, her date, nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, but the nights not over yet." Blake moaned, hoping nothing happened at Su's huge party afterwards. 

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. The police aren't going to be at this party are they?" Ashley said.

"No they left already. I'm fine by myself now and if I need them I'm to call them they said." The group piled into the limo again and headed off to Su's party.

"I wish we could have had a limo." Tasha said climbing into Jon's sports car.

"What you don't like my Mercedes Benz convertible?" Jon asked her putting down the top.

Tasha grinned. "Of course I do!" They fell into silence as they headed back to Ridgefield to Su's big party. They arrived shortly after the limo carrying the others arrived.

"Jesus!" Tasha screeched when he almost hit Blake with his car.

"Sorry bout that!" Jon winked at Blake out the window and watched as she walked up the stairs. Everyone is here.

"Of course everyone is here. It's the biggest prom party of the night." Tasha said. "Lets go park this thing and go party!" Jon hadn't realized he said that outloud but he did as he was told and found a parking space and followed the crowd of other prom goers into Su's large house. 

"Ugh, I can't stand that kid." Blake said referring to Jon. "Always flirting with me instead of paying attention to his girlfriend."

Ashley shook her head. "He's a nice guy, probably is a player though so watch out!" Blake rolled her eyes. He had no chance with her anyways. 

The party was like any other party, lots of loud drunken fights, more dancing and just a large group of people trying to all get along. Jess and Dave were sick of it so they decided to call it a night and left earlier than the rest of the crowd. 

"Those large parties are never any fun." Dave tried to reassure Jess who was feeling a little down for leaving all her friends there. But the happiness still glowed from every pore because of the prom. 

"I doubt we'll miss much." Jess said looking up at Dave who looked oh so cute in his tuxedo. Dave shook his head and smiled at her. 

"My place?" Dave asked her.

Jess just grinned and took his hand. 

****

Jack and Ashley got pretty trashed pretty quickly and could be found making out on the couch in the living room. 

"I knew they were together." Caroline smiled watching the gross scene in front of them.

"They could just be really drunk." Liz said.

"No, they're together." Gabe said matter of factly.

"Oh and Mr. Expert there knows all huh?" Blake smirked at him. He gave a grunt back.

"No, I just happen to be good friends with Jack and I know he likes her and was thinking of asking her out tonight. And they're really drunk."

"Thank you." Liz loved being right. 

"Jeeeez…they need to be locked in a closet and let at each other." The group laughed and moved their position so they couldn't see the pair anymore. 

Blake excused herself from the group and headed to find another beer. Before she could even make it to the fridge, she was plastered up against the wall by Jon. He was trying to kiss her but failing miserably. 

"Jon, get off me! Are you drunk?"

"Of course! I'm at a party aren't I?" he obviously couldn't stand straight, but she didn't have to know that he wasn't really that drunk. Just slightly tipsy. 

Blake rolled her eyes. "Go find your girlfriend."

"She left me, didn't ya hear?" She really hadn't, she had just gone off to find Chelsea. 

"No she didn't, now go away."

Jon's voice seemed to snarl, and he pushed her hard against the wall. Maybe he wasn't so drunk. "I want you not Tasha." Blake didn't know what to say to this so she didn't. He was starting to scare her anyways. "Now, Bitch, what did you think of my present?"

Something was oddly familiar with that tone of voice he was using. "What the kiss? I hated it now get off." She tried pushing him but he was strong. He didn't move.

"Not the kiss, bitch, the package you received two days ago I believe it was." Blake's jaw dropped. Fuck. Oh god where were her friends?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tasha was upstairs trying to find Chelsea, she had a feeling Chels was with Gabe but upon finding Gabe he was with his group of friends. So she had headed upstairs. She finally found her in one of Su's bathroom's throwing up. 

"Oh man, Chels! Had too much to drink?"

Chelsea nodded and sat up straight brushing her hair away from her face. She wasn't quite as drunk as she was before. She didn't realize how much vodka was in that punch. No wonder they called it death punch. 

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…just a little…sick" Over the bowl Chelsea went again. Tasha knelt down beside her friend and pulled back her hair for her. Not exactly how Tasha wanted to spend her time, but hey, it was for a friend. Although she really would have liked being on a couch somewhere with Jon….

Chelsea lifted her head again and started to talk. "You know who I saw downstairs making out? Jack and Ashley. Guess they're a couple now." Chelsea sat back and blinked a couple times and then smiled at Tasha. "I think its my lucky night with Gabe."

Tasha just sighed. Jack was now taken, but so was she. She also sighed because Chelsea kept thinking she had a chance with Gabe. Well it was the drink talking now. She just patted Chelsea on the shoulder and just sat in silence with her listening to the crowd noises below them. "Want to go downstairs?"

"OK!" Chelsea tried to get up but failed so Tasha helped her to her feet. It was going to be quite a night.

"Sheesh what's takin Blake so long?" Caroline asked looking around the room. Still no sign of Blake. It had been almost 10 minutes it seemed and she hadn't returned from getting her beer. 

"She must have gotten lost or something." Liz rubbed her head. The beer was starting to go right to her head and she wanted it to stop. Gabe just laughed at her. She gave him an evil eye and punched him in the stomach. "No laughing at me."

"Aw but you're too funny getting drunk." He grunted, a friendly grunt, but a grunt nonetheless.

"Lets go find her!" Steph practically fell all over herself but she managed to start walking towards the kitchen. The rest followed suit. Steph stopped short upon seeing Blake pinned up against the wall with Jon. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away but the others saw Blake's scared expression and kept going. 

"What's going on?" Caroline asked getting herself in between Jon and Blake. 

"Can't you see we're TALKING?" Jon said in a nasty tone. Not something she was used to hearing. He usually was a very nice guy. She gave him a quizzical look but didn't leave. Gabe stepped up behind Caroline, not wanting a confrontation but Blake didn't look too pleased.

"Is he bothering you Blake?" Gabe asked. She gave him a look which meant yes to him so he grabbed Jon, who was much lighter than him and moved him across the hall roughly.

"Care!" Blake whispered into Caroline's hair. "That's the guy, Jon's the stalker." Caroline's mouth dropped open but she quickly closed it seeing Jon watching them. And what an evil look he was giving them.

"Look at me!" Gabe threw Jon against the wall again. "What do you want from her?" 

"Don't you know?" Jon spat back at him. Gabe never liked this guy much and now wasn't an exception. 

Caroline passed the information on to Liz who was going to go call the police. 

"Hold him there Gabe." She whispered loud enough for him to hear as she passed by on the way to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and dialed up the police. 

Jon was putting up a fight. He knew where Liz was headed and he wouldn't get caught. He wished he was being held down by anyone other than Gabe. Gabe was strong in that holding down area, and he wasn't going to let him go. So he had to come up with a way to get him off. He kicked him in the balls. Gabe flinched and his face grew red but he only tightened his grip.

"Do that again bastard and you'll find yourself alittle numb in that area." Jon just glared back at him. He wasn't going to be intimidated but he heeded Gabe's warning and didn't kick him again. Damnit, he couldn't get caught for this. They'll nail him for good. 

Tasha knew there was a fight going on or something when she saw everyone gathered around trying to look into the hallway. She glanced over and saw Gabe holding Jon down. She tried to fight her way through the crowd but they wouldn't let her through. "Damn." She just sighed and pulled Chelsea into the living room. Big mistake. There was Jack and Ashley still making out on the couch. Chelsea wasn't as out of it as Tasha thought she was.

"Ashleyyyyy, theres a fight goin on between your friends." Chelsea stated and Ashley looked up a little frazzled. She jumped up though, and dragged Jack behind her to find her friends. They were pretty easy to find, a big crowd of people surrounded them. She fought her way through the crowd, not giving up like Tasha had. Tasha did have Chelsea though, so there was that matter.

Ashley saw Gabe and Jon first and wondered what was going on. Then she saw Blake with Caroline and Liz on the other end and realized what was going on. Jon had to be her stalker. 

"Um guys, I think you guys better put down the beer and leave." Liz piped up.

"Why?" a lot of groans came from the crowd.

"Cause um, the coppers are on their way." With that said, the group dispersed rather quickly, all of them running out the front door.

"HEY! Where's everyone goin?" Su ran down from upstairs.

"The cops are coming to get this guy." Liz pointed at Jon. 

"WHAT?! The cops are coming here?! Oh shit I'm in so much trouble!" Su practically pulled her hair out of her head as she ran around kicking beer cans out of sight. 

Tasha ran up to Jon. "What's goin on? Gabe! Why are you holding him back?"

"Ask him. Jerk." Jon muttered to Gabe. 

Tasha looked up at him with questions in her eyes. "Well?"

"He was putting the moves on my friend Blake over there." Gabe offered glaring at Jon.

"WHAT?" Tasha gasped and gave Jon a look that could have frozen anyone but Jon just rolled his eyes. 

"Don't give me that Tasha. I know you were goin after Jack way before me." Jack threw up his hands and backed away from the scene.

"I had nothing to do with this…I was in the other room with Ashley…"Jack said defending himself. 

"I know." Tasha practically growled at Jon. She hated him now. That made grand total of 8 people who hated him for the night. The cops sirens were finally heard as the approached the house and the detective and other officers were through the door in a matter of seconds.

"Where is he?" Gabe pointed to his victim and they pulled out the handcuffs and put him under arrest. Ashley rushed over to Blake and hugged her.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't keep track of you!" 

"How could you have known? I didn't!" Blake hugged her back trying hard not to start shaking. It was all over, it was all over she kept repeating to herself in her head. 

Jon's fingerprints matched those on the package and letters like the ones he sent to Blake were found in his room. Lets just say Jon's in a lot of shit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Wow I can't believe how fast this year has gone by!" Kelli said from her seat at the 7th period lunch table. 

"I know, its crazy!" Liz said staring at her sandwich. It was 2 weeks till graduation and all they could think about were finals and that they would be college students really soon. 

"I don't want to leave you guys I'll miss you so much!" Ashley frowned from her seat. The table was unusually quiet, must have been the fact that they were going to leave each other soon was setting in. 

"We have to have a big last blowout before we leave." Rachel said after a little while. 

"Yes we do! But what?" Kelli asked. 

"I don't know, we have all summer to decide!" Liz said. Gabe grunted his agreement. He didn't really care about get togethers, he couldn't wait for college. 

"Aw, Gabe you know you'll miss me and Liz!" Ashley laughed punching Gabe in the arm. He just gave her a look but smiled anyway and nodded going back to his chips. 

"I'm going to be so far away from you guys, I don't know if I want to go to Arizona State anymore!" Steph whined.

"Of course you do! Silly girl, you'll love it there." Rachel reassured her. Max put his arm around Steph's shoulders.

"You'll do fine hun, believe me." He kissed her cheek and smiled at her and she smiled back returning his kiss. 

The bell rang and the group headed off to their last period classes. 

*****

The next day was Friday, thank god for Fridays the group had all agreed upon. Rachel and Ashley were presenting their project for their Psychology project. They had interviewed all their friends and their parents and friends' parents about their group of friends. When the final credits rolled Rachel and Ashley were nervous as all hell but from the applause, they knew it had to be good. Ashley gave Rachel a wink and they went back to their seats. 

"I think we did good." Rachel whispered leaning over to Ashley. Ashley nodded her agreement and smiled trying to pay attention to the other groups project but her excitement over finally finishing it had her all giddy.

When the class finally ended they ran out to tell the rest of their crew how the project had gone over so well. They shared their excitement with the group and finally the weekend was there. 

*****

Blake was having a great week. No more letters, no more being scared for Jon was behind bars and she had a restraining order on him so he couldn't go near her or her house if he made bail. Other than that she got exempt from two finals which left only 1 final she actually had to take. 

"What?! You are so lucky! How'd you get out of calculus?" Ace was on the phone with her as usual. 

"I aced the course. I'm so smart!" Ace just laughed at her. 

"Riiight, how do you think you did on AP history?"

"Alright I guess. It wasn't easy."

"Nope not at all." Ace groaned but then changed the topic. "What are we doing for senior prank? Its on Wednesday since that would be the last day of school!!" She squealed her happiness, which wasn't very hard since Ace had a pretty high voice to begin with. ((anyone ever Vmail with this girl?! Youch the pitch she could reach haha love ya girlie ;) )) 

"I think we're goin to the meeting Tuesday night and figuring that out. I'm wearing all purple of course." The conversation continued until Blake finally had enough of Ace's high pitched squeaking and had to go. 

*****

"The very last week as high school students. Can you believe?" Jess said to Dave as they sat in Starbucks. 

"Not at all."

"So what are we going to do when we leave for college?"

"Get in a car and go…" Guys. So oblivious.

"No I mean about us. Are we staying together?"

"I guess. I mean I don't see why not. We've been together for two years now why not another year?" Jess just smiled. That was a good enough answer for her. They sat in comfortable silence until the rest of the crew landed at Starbucks. 

"Hey kids!" Gen hugged Jess' head from behind. Gen was super duper dark since being at the Keys. Lucky devil, Jess thought. Jack and Ashley followed close behind Gen and sat down at the couch next to Jess' table. They were such a cute couple Jess thought. Actually the whole group thought that, which made Ashley pretty happy.

Jack put his arm around Ashley as the rest of the group sat down among them. It was their custom to just come to Starbucks to sit and talk. They discussed weekend plans, end of the year pranks, and finals. Finals being the least talked about since it wasn't a favored topic. 

"I guess we'll be spending summers here!" Ashley laughed looking around at their favorite hangout. The University of New Hampshire didn't have any Starbucks nearby and she wondered where she would hang out. 

The group agreed with her, this would be the one place that they would see the whole group together. Work and vacations would be taking up most of their time and a car wouldn't fit all of them inside. Change was on its way.

*****

Wednesday, the last day of school came quicker than people expected. Most everyone was up by 5:30 to go to breakfast and head to the high school to get ready for the day's water fight and man hunt. Everyone was gathered at The Early Bird Café eating eggs and pancakes, just a little too hyper for that early in the morning and alittle too dazed to be comprehensible. So they mainly sat in silence or in crazy talk between the two tables. Most had already been to Su's house to get their makeup and their hair done. Most wore hand made shirts with 'Class of 2000' written all over them, with other little inside jokes written in the other spaces. 

The cars were jammed full of people, and the parking lot hosted a large crowd of purple seniors bearing water guns and balloons. What a way to end the year, Caroline thought, looking over the crowds of people. Anna just grinned. She had missed the social part of school a LOT while in the hospital. 

Finally the underclassmen arrived, hesitant to go near the masses. But they got nailed anyway, water balloons splashing against the windshields and hoods of the passing cars. And when they were brave enough to get out of their cars they were soaked by the water guns. Ashley, Caroline, Gen, Rachel, Blake and Ace were tearing after their underclassmen friends until the bell rang and they had to go into school. The fun and games continued at lunches, eating cotton candy and having hose fights in the courtyard. The days classes were really easy, most teachers letting the seniors out early so they could go play. 

"Frisbee game!" Jack shouted to the group which had assembled in the cafeteria. They all shouted their agreement and ran with him to the fields in back of the school for a makeshift game of Frisbee. There was a lot of yelling going on and tackling on the guys part. The girls were no less violent in their means of getting the Frisbee. They jumped the guys and tripped the girls. By the time they came back inside most had grass stains and dirt all over themselves.

"That was great!" Ashley said out of breath. 

"Yeah it was! One more class left!" Caroline dashed off at the sound of the bell, knowing she'd be back. Ashley and Jack had to go to math though and they knew that the teacher wouldn't let them go since it was all underclassmen except for a few seniors, which included themselves. 

The last period flew by quickly fortunately and they once again convened in the parking lot for yet another water fight. This time the seniors had it among themselves and most everyone in the group had had a bucket dumped over their heads. 

"Oh man now we have to drive back all wet!" Kelli whined wringing out her drenched shirt. 

"Haha Kell, you're wearing a WHITE shirt…which is wet!" Ashley started laughing.

"I wouldn't talk! You do too!" Kelli grinned back. Trey eyed Kelli and gave her a grin. Ashley pulled her dripping shirt away from her body and climbed into Jack's car. He groaned as he saw the drips from her hair fall on his nice car. 

"Awww poor baby!" Ashley stuck out her tongue at him. Gabe reached in the window and messed up her hair. 

"Meet you at Starbucks?" he asked the couple.

"You bet!!" Jack put the car in reverse and backed up hoping not to hit anyone. Ashley and him had been together almost a month. He couldn't believe it. He was dating his best friend, and he liked it. Ashley was thinking the same thing. But she was more sad, knowing that in a couple months they'd be hundreds of miles apart, him going out to Sante Fe to work in his Uncle's business there, and her going up to New Hampshire for college. 

"What's wrong babe?" He asked, glancing over at her as they sat in traffic on their way into town.

"Oh nothing. I'm just sad this is over. We'll be living so far away from each other in 2 months. Are we going to stay together?"

Jack bit his lip, he hadn't even thought of that. He thought the fun him and Ashley were having was going to last forever. Guess he was wrong. "I don't know. Do you think we should?"

"I don't know what would be best. Whatever happens we'll still be best friends." Ashley knew that much was true and so did Jack. 

They managed to reach Starbucks before the rest of the crew so they just went in and claimed their usual seats on the purple couch. They were soon joined by the rest of the group; you couldn't miss them, they were talking loudly and laughing. Ashley smiled. She really would miss these guys. The crowd approached where they were sitting, and Ashley was immediately suffocated by Liz who sat down on top of her and hugged her while bouncing up and down.

"WE'RE DONE!!!!!!" she shrieked. Ashley just pushed her off. She loved Liz, but not the bouncy-shrieking-sitting-on-her-lap Liz. Liz took the seat next to her. "Can you believe? No more!!"

"Well we still have finals." Dave groaned.

"Who cares? Most of us are exempt from a few anyway." Ace hit him over the head. "You gotta be optimistic about it!" 

It was a pretty picture, you could say, if you stepped back and looked at the group sitting around the purple couches and chairs, all with smiles on their faces, and laughter in their hearts. A pretty picture indeed, too bad there wasn't a camera to be seen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapt 14

Chapter 14

It was late August already and Ashley was packing up her things like most everyone else had done before her. Jack was leaving tomorrow and the thought made her heart lurch. They would no longer be a couple anymore, deciding to break it off since they would be not only thousands of miles away, but time zones away as well. That made it seem like 2 totally different worlds that they lived in. She would miss him greatly, more than she even knew, but that was all to come. Right now she had to focused on getting these last few things packed into boxes. 

She was almost done when she came to her scrapbook she had made in July for senior year and all her friends. She smiled as she opened it to the picture of the group piled on top of the eggplant purple couch in Starbucks. Wow they were a large group, and with large groups at least 3 people would be laughing, 2 talking, and all except for 4 would be blinking. Not this picture. It was perfect, everyone smiling and looking right at the camera, right through the picture up to Ashley's teary eyes. She flipped the pages. She laughed at the picture of Gabe, Liz and her mock fighting in the parking lot. She'd miss those fights, she really would even though they caused more problems than not. 

Then there was the picture of Gabe and Chelsea, Chelsea talking his ear off and he was practically sleeping. She laughed about that. Then she choked back the tears at the site of Anna and her and Steph piled on her bed with flowers they picked in the greenhouse. There were the couple pictures, Jess and Dave who were going to stick it out with a long distance relationship, and Kelli and Trey who had gotten together shortly after prom. They were staying together as well. Then there was Jack and herself. That was such a cute picture of us, she thought and reminded herself she'd have to find the double and put it next to her bed at college even though they weren't staying together. She burst out laughing at the next couple. It was Gabe giving Liz a head lock. They had hated her for putting that picture in with the couples, they vehemently denied that they were ever or would ever be couples. Oh well it was a funny gesture.

A few more pages after that she came upon pressed corsages and the many prom pictures of all their lovely dresses. Gen had snuck in a picture of her, Rachel and Ace on the beach into the middle of prom pictures and she laughed. That was their prom. They all looked so beautiful that night, Ashley sighed. It had also been a rough night but everything worked out in their advantage. Ashley smiled at the pictures from the last day of school and then there was graduation.

Graduation had been a tedious 3 hours of waiting for their diplomas but it had been bittersweet and fun anyway. Despite melting in their heavy gowns and standing for a gazillion photographs from parents and friends, and all the tears shed, they had had their huge group hug which they spilled all their feelings to one another and became closer, if only for a summer. The bright smiles of the graduates under their caps, clutching their diplomas showed the successes they all had. The last picture was of the group throwing their caps into the air. A single tear fell down Ashley's cheek. 

Such a great ending to four wonderful years. "Thank you for making it memorable" Ashley said closing the scrapbooks cover over all their memories. They would continue, she thought putting the book in the box and sealing it shut with duct tape. Till next time.

***Authors Note***

Stay tuned for the sequel "Just a Phone Call Away"!! Please review this and tell me what you think J its my pride and joy! Thank you all!


End file.
